Até que nossos parentes nos separem
by Manu Black
Summary: ..COMPLETA..: Eles se envolvem em segredo absoluto: ninguém pode saber de nada. Até o dia em que as famílias descobrem tudo e o relacionamento dos dois fica por um fio. DG
1. O Baile de Boas Vindas

**Capítulo I**

Olhou, novamente, para a imagem refletida no espelho. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros, olhos acinzentados, alto e esbelto, usando vestes a rigor pretas olhava para ele. Sorriu de lado e disse, por fim:

"Estou lindo." – Draco Malfoy concluiu.

Sorriu maliciosamente e saiu do quarto. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal Sonserino e ficou esperando que sua acompanhante ficasse pronta. Aliás, ele só ia para aquele baile ridículo porque Pansy, a menina que ele ia acompanhando, tinha implorado para que ele fosse, caso contrário, nem colocaria seus pés naquele Salão Principal, cheio de alunos.

Draco Malfoy costumava adorar festas, não o entenda mal, apenas não queria ir para essa festa especificamente. O problema é que, depois da queda de Voldemort, todos estavam alegres demais, sempre dispostos a confraternizar, e isso não era muito diferente em Hogwarts.

Hogwarts também tinha sofrido várias mudanças. A Escola teve que ficar fechada durante um ano inteiro, até que fosse totalmente reformada. Além disso, agora não havia mais rivalidade entre as casas, todos se falavam e se relacionavam como se fossem uma só casa. Ele via Corvinais, Lufas, Grifinórios e Sonserinos conversando como se fossem amigos!

Amigos!

E, para Draco, essa foi a pior mudança. Ele até aceitou ter que repetir o sétimo ano (já que o ano em que Snape esteve como diretor não valeu para o Ministério), mas se relacionar com os Lufas? Com os Grifinórios? Ah não, isso ele não admitiria.

Ele, Draco Malfoy, sangue-puro, lindo e maravilhoso nunca confraternizaria com Corvinais, Lufas ou Grifinórios. E nem com qualquer outro tipo que não fosse puro-sangue e rico.

Aquele clima de união lhe causava profundo nojo.

Acordou dos pensamentos com uma voz feminina.

"Vamos, Draco?"

"Sim." – falou se levantando, e olhou para a moça que estava na sua frente. Ela estava linda, com um vestido longo cinza e com os cabelos negros totalmente soltos – "Você está linda, Pansy."

"Obrigada." – disse enquanto os dois saíam do Salão Comunal.

A outra mudança em Hogwarts que Draco não conseguia aceitar: o Baile de Boas Vindas, que acontecia no primeiro sábado letivo. Para o sonserino, esse evento era totalmente sem fundamento, mas as outras pessoas não pensavam dessa forma, muito pelo contrário, iam para o Baile como se este fosse o maior evento do ano.

Quando chegaram no Salão Principal várias pessoas já dançavam animadamente ao som da banda Bewitched, a pista de dança estava lotada.

"Vou procurar uma mesa." – Draco disse no ouvido de Pansy.

"Certo." – Pansy disse sem encarar o amigo, pois seus olhos procuravam alguém perdido na pista de dança, e depois de alguns minutos ela deve ter achado o indivíduo em questão, pois completou – "E eu vou ali e volto já." – e saiu quase correndo.

Draco procurava uma mesa enquanto se arrependia de ter cedido às chantagens de Pansy, não deveria estar ali, não se sentia animado, aliás não se sentia bem vindo naquela Escola. As mesas já estavam todas ocupadas e xingou alto por isso, até que ouviu alguém, atrás dele, falar:

"Calma, Malfoy, você pode sentar aqui..."

Olhou para trás e viu uma garota ruiva olhando para ele. Ruiva e sardas, só poderia ser um...

"Weasley!"

"Eu..." – respondeu simplesmente – "Sente-se." – ofereceu a cadeira em frente à dela.

Pensou um pouco sobre o assunto. Sentar na mesma mesa com uma Weasley? Isso não era certo, não mesmo. Mas se não sentasse ali, não sentaria em nenhum outro local, afinal todas as mesas estavam ocupadas. Então, por isso, aceitou, sentou-se e, só por educação, perguntou:

"Veio sozinha?"

"Não..." – respondeu enquanto olhava para a pista de dança.

Ele a analisou, observando cada mínimo detalhe do rosto da garota. Ela era muito bonita e atraente, não conseguia entender como alguém tinha deixado a garota sozinha ali.

"E onde ele está?" – perguntou.

"Ali." – e apontou para a pista de dança onde um casal dançava agarrado.

Ele olhou fixamente tentando reconhecer quem eram as pessoas e quase morreu de susto quando, finalmente, viu. Harry Potter, o cicatriz, o testa rachada, estava dançando muito colado, tão colado que eles nem conseguiam se mexer, com Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, sua amiga.

Tudo bem, as coisas no Mundo Mágico estavam diferentes, mas como os dois podiam estar envolvidos? Um Grifinório e uma Sonserina? O Potter e a Pansy?

"Pois é... o seu par e o meu, Malfoy." – ela disse com um sorriso triste.

"Mas... a Pansy e o Potter?" – falou debilmente.

Aquela cena tinha sido muito aterrorizante.

"É... acho que o relacionamento deles não é de hoje..." – a garota respondeu como se estivesse pensando sobre o assunto.

"Mas..." – Draco tentou falar, mas estava muito chocado para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

"É, Malfoy... aceite, você é corno." – a garota respondeu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

E nessa hora ele acordou, talvez tenha sido a palavra "corno".

"Eu não sou. Pansy e eu somos só amigos, aliás não entendo porquê ela me obrigou a vir se já estava com o Potter." – pausa – "Mas você deve estar mal, não é, Weasley? O Potter, mais uma vez, te deixou." – e sorriu vitorioso.

"O Harry e eu somos só amigos também... só vim até esse Baile idiota porque ele insistiu, por mim estaria na Torre da Grifinória dormindo..." – pausa – "Mas é estranho ver o Harry e a Parkinson juntos, eles se odiavam... Também tem o Zabini e a Luna..." – falou pensativa.

"O quê?" – Draco perguntou atordoado.

"A Luna e o Zabini estão juntos, não sabia?"

"Não... você deve estar enganada..." – Draco falou tentando se convencer disso.

"É? Então olha aquilo..." – respondeu apontando para um local da pista de dança.

Olhou para o outro lado da pista e se engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada. Blaise Zabini, seu melhor amigo, estava dançando agarrado com a Di-Lua. Não! Arregalou os olhos tentando ver outra coisa, mas a cena era a mesma.

Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com o mundo?

"Acho que eles dois já estavam se encontrando há algum tempo também..." – a garota continuou enquanto olhava o casal dançando.

Draco preferiu não falar, era informação demais para ele. Primeiro, Pansy e Potter, e agora Blaise e Di-Lua, mais uma dessas e ele não ia agüentar.

Os dois continuaram calados. A Weasley olhava o salão, sem se prender em nenhum ponto específico; Draco fitava Pansy e Potter e Zabini e Di-Lua, aterrorizado demais para conseguir desviar o olhar.

"Bem, boa noite para quem fica... vou dormir..." – a ruiva falou se levantando fazendo com que a atenção de Draco se desviasse para ela.

Ele olhou a garota atentamente. Ela era baixinha e tinha o corpo esbelto, trajava um vestido lilás justo nos seios e que depois ia solto até embaixo. Os cabelos dela, assim como os de Pansy, estavam soltos, e Draco achou extremamente sedutor o modo com que eles caíam pelo busto alvo dela.

Então, talvez profundamente hipnotizado pela visão do corpo dela, ou somente porque não queria ficar sozinho, Draco disse:

"O quê? Ainda é cedo, Weasley... fica aí."

Ela o olhou atentamente e respondeu:

"Malfoy, não tem sentido continuar aqui quando meu par está se divertindo na pista de dança com outra pessoa."

"Ah, Weasley, minha acompanhante está lá e eu nem estou chorando..." – disse, malicioso – "Fica mais um pouco. Dança comigo."

A garota o olhou novamente, observando todos os seus traços, talvez tentando descobrir se ele tinha enlouquecido ou se queria brincar com a cara dela. Ele não entendia porquê tinha sugerido aquilo, mas naquele momento, preferiu não entender. Levantou-se e oferecendo o braço a ela, perguntou:

"Vamos?"

Ela olhou para ele e depois para o braço e, por fim, acabou aceitando o convite. Andaram juntos até a pista de dança, e se aquela cena acontecesse há quatro anos, todos estariam olhando impressionados, mas agora os outros estavam mais concentrados em dançar animadamente, por isso nem perceberam que mais um casal esquisito entrava na pista.

A música era bem agitada, por isso os dois dançaram a uma distância considerável. Draco observava a garota se mexer ao ritmo da música e ficava, cada vez mais, hipnotizado. Quando a batida rápida cessou, uma balada lenta e suave começou a tocar logo em seguida, ao mesmo tempo em que ela parava de dançar e, um pouco desconcertada, perguntava:

"Hm... vamos voltar?"

"Por que, Weasley? Está com medo?" – perguntou próximo ao ouvido dela, enquanto segurava sua cintura com força.

"Claro que não." – respondeu passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Os dois se moviam lentamente, os corpos se mexiam em perfeita sintonia e por mais incrível que possa parecer, eles não se sentiam desconfortáveis com aquele contato. Poderiam ter ficado naquela situação por vários minutos, por inúmeras horas, por todo o tempo do mundo, mas a música não era tão longa assim, e quando sua última nota foi ouvida, sendo substituída por uma batida rápida e frenética, os dois se separaram, como se o contato deles causasse choque elétrico.

"Agora eu já vou..." – ela falou olhando para um ponto indefinido.

"Certo... vou acompanhá-la." – Draco disse enquanto corria para seguir os passos apressados da menina.

"Nem precisa, Malfoy..." – ela disse quando os dois saíram do Salão Principal.

"Precisa sim, o Castelo está deserto e nunca se sabe quando irá aparecer algum malfeitor." – ele respondeu sarcasticamente, agora andando normalmente.

"Malfoy, acorda... o malfeitor já está do meu lado." – ela disse sem encará-lo e sem deixar de andar.

"Muito engraçado, Weasley..." – falou em um tom falsamente alegre.

Os dois continuaram a andar em silêncio, até que depois de subirem uma escada e pararem em frente a um retrato de uma Mulher Gorda, a garota o olhou e disse:

"Bem, obrigada, Malfoy, e boa noite." – sem esperar resposta, virou-se para o retrato e sussurrou a senha.

"Boa Noite, Weasley." – ele respondeu quando a garota já tinha entrado pelo buraco do retrato.

Desceu as escadas e fez o caminho até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, pensava em tudo que tinha visto naquela noite. Potter e Pansy... Zabini e Lovegood... ele e a Weasley dançando...

O mais engraçado é que ele não achava estranho o fato de ter dançado com a Weasley. E logo a Weasley, a ruiva, a pobretona, a cheia de sardas, a adoradora de trouxas... mas ela também era a ruiva cheia de sardas que a tornavam tão bonita, a ruiva que dançava sedutoramente...

Quando percebeu que estava pensando isso, teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede igual a um elfo doméstico, mas logo desistiu, era loiro e lindo demais para isso. Mas não tinha cabimento continuar pensando essas coisas da Weasley, não era certo e não era normal.

Com o fim de afastar pensamentos que envolviam a ruiva, deitou-se na cama e tentou dormir. Com certeza, no dia seguinte, não lembraria de nada que acontecera naquela noite, aliás, se tivesse muita sorte, quando acordasse no dia seguinte ia perceber que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo.

Um terrível pesadelo.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Nota da Beta-Reader:** Será que Draco Malfoy esquecerá mesmo?? Acho que não!! Tadinho, malfeitor? Que injustiça... hahahahahahahaha!!

Amiga!! Mas você é uma fábrica!! hahahaha!! E essa fic vai ser tão ótima quanto as outras, que eu sei!! E eu estarei aqui firme e forte!! hehehehehehe!! Mesmo porque, você não se livrará de mim assim, tão facilmente!! :D Você sabe que não!!

Crianças, meus amores, lindinhos e lindinhas que lêem, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!! Tia Manu gosta muito!! Então, vamos comentar!! Nem que seja um simples "oi, li e gostei, quando sai o próximo?", pois isso já será o suficiente!! O botãozinho roxo ali em baixo é pra isso mesmo, moçada!!

Amo vocês!!

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi, gente, mais uma fic, hein? Desculpem por isso…hehehehe… Bem, tive a idéia dessa fic há alguns meses, mas nunca tive oportunidade de postar...

Bem, é uma D/G (vocês já tinham percebido? Hehehehe), é romance e tem três fases. A primeira fase acontece quando eles estão em processo de conhecimento, e essa fase terá, no máximo uns três capitulos. A segunda fase ocorrerá quando os dois já estiverem totalmente envolvidos, mas é tipo uma fase de transição, ela vai acontecer durante o sétimo ano da Ginny, quando o Draco não está em Hogwarts. E a terceira, que é a mais importante porque corresponde a estória em si, ocorre depois de Hogwarts, quando os dois já estiverem juntos e tal.

Não sei se esse capítulo está bom, mas sei lá, na minha cabeça a idéia da fic é muito legal, na minha mente essa fic é ótima...hahahaha, não sei se no papel (ou no site) vai ficar também...

Ah, ela é a minha primeira fic (quase) pós- Relíquias da Morte (claro que aqui tem que ignorar o final H/G), ou seja, aqui o Fred, o Dobby, a Tonks, o Lupin, o Voldie, o Sevvie, a Edwiges e o Moody morreram...

Hm... existe um filme com esse mesmo nome, mas não tem nada a ver com o filme, até porque eu nunca o assisti, só soube que ele existia um dia desses. Qualquer semelhança é coiencidência (acho que se escreve assim...hahahahaha)

Bem... acho que já falei tudo que tinha que falar.

Espero mesmo que vocês gostem...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	2. Mau Humor após o Baile

**Capítulo II**

Acordou com o humor em estado deplorável naquela manhã, não tinha dormido bem, passara a noite inteira tendo sonhos estranhos com Draco Malfoy. E isso, definitivamente, era sinônimo de pesadelos.

Quando desceu a escada do dormitório feminino encontrou a sala comunal totalmente deserta e a pouca iluminação do local vinha da janela, o sol estava nascendo. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e fitou a lareira apagada.

Muita coisa tinha mudado naquele ano que seguiu a derrota de Voldemort, e a mudança, no todo, não era boa. Não era mais aquela garotinha boba e sonhadora de antes, e isso talvez se devesse à perda de um irmão e de vários amigos. Desde então passava muito tempo calada, olhando para um ponto indefinido, tinha se fechado no próprio mundo, porque não aceitava que o mundo exterior estivesse tão feliz, enquanto ela estava despedaçada por dentro, sentia-se vazia, pensava que a vida perdera todo o tom colorido e tinha ficado em preto e branco.

Sentiu que os olhos começavam a arder e não fez nada para aparar as lágrimas que viriam a seguir, até que o barulho do retrato da Mulher Gorda abrindo fez com que a garota passasse a mão rapidamente pelos olhos, limpando qualquer vestígio de lágrimas.

"Ginny?" – uma voz bastante conhecida perguntou se aproximando da poltrona da garota.

O garoto sentou na poltrona em frente à dela e a fitou, ela sorriu e disse:

"Ah, oi, Harry. Voltando agora do Baile?"

O rapaz pareceu extremamente desconfortável, mas respondeu:

"Ahm... sim... e Ginny, sinto muito por ontem."

A garota sorriu e disse:

"Harry, não tem o que desculpar. Sinceramente, fico feliz por você. Então, vocês estão namorando?"

Mais uma vez ele pareceu incomodado, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

"Sim... nos encontramos alguns dias após a última batalha e bem... depois de algumas trocas de ofensas, nos conhecemos melhor e aconteceu..."

"Que bom, Harry..." – ela sorriu mais uma vez e o garoto a fitou por alguns minutos.

"E você, está bem?"

"Estou ótima!" – respondeu com uma falsa alegria que não convenceu Harry.

"Ginny..." – ele levantou e sentou no braço da cadeira – "Eu sei que não é verdade... vamos, o que aconteceu? Por acaso está chateada com o que aconteceu ontem?"

Subitamente ela sentiu uma fúria subir desde os dedos dos pés até o último fio de cabelo ruivo.

"Harry" – levantou da cadeira, o que quase ocasionou a queda do moreno – "Não posso fazer nada se você acha que é o centro do mundo, mas deixe-me dizer uma coisa..." – respirou fundo e disse, ríspida – "POIS VOCÊ NÃO É! Eu estou bem e, de uma vez por todas, não estou chateada com o que aconteceu ontem, desejo à você e à Pansy tudo de bom, sejam felizes e, por favor, não se meta na minha vida." – e dizendo isso saiu da sala, sem nem ouvir o que o garoto dizia.

Caminhou a passos largos para o Salão Principal, sentindo que poderia derrubar o Castelo com um só feitiço. Passava tão rápido pelos corredores que nem olhava para os estudantes que andavam se arrastando, se pudesse derrubaria todos só com um olhar, mas, infelizmente, não era um Basilisco. Sentou à mesa Grifinória sem nem olhar para o lado, sentindo a raiva borbulhar em seu estômago.

Comeu o mingau com tanta ferocidade, que atraía olhares assustados dos companheiros de casa, e já estava quase mandando-os para um lugar nada feliz, quando uma mão em seu ombro a afastou desses pensamentos.

"Ginny, vamos conversar." – Harry disse.

Ela revirou os olhos, exausta, e, sem terminar de comer, saiu com o garoto para fora do Salão.

Eles entraram em uma sala abandonada e Harry foi logo dizendo:

"Ginny, desculpe."

"Harry, só quero que entenda que o que houve entre a gente já é passado, somos amigos e gosto de você como tal." – falou cansada.

"Eu sei, Ginny... só achei que poderia estar triste por isso, mas agora entendi que é por algo muito maior... e eu entendo, Ginny, sinto saudades deles também, mas temos que continuar vivendo, a vida não pára só porque alguém se foi, ou só porque estamos tristes..." – ele falou em tom carinhoso, acariciando o rosto dela.

E isso foi o bastante para fazê-la cair no choro, como não acontecia há muito tempo, porque ela sabia que as palavras dele eram verdadeiras, o tempo não pára... Eles se abraçaram e a garota continuou chorando, tudo o que tinha guardado durante todo aquele ano, e só depois de muito tempo, quando não era mais capaz de continuar chorando, disse para Harry:

"Eu sei, mas é difícil... às vezes penso em como seriam as coisas se eles estivessem vivos, tudo seria mais fácil..." – falou enquanto sentia o garoto passando a mão por seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas.

"Entendo e sei como se sente, mas não fique triste, Ginny. Fred, com certeza, não gostaria de vê-la assim..."

E ela lembrou do irmão, sempre rindo, sempre fazendo brincadeiras, até mesmo nas horas mais difíceis... e, finalmente, entendeu o que Harry queria dizer. Não poderia mais ficar afundada nas trevas daquele jeito, tinha que reagir. A garota sorriu em resposta e os dois saíram da sala, mas antes de seguiram o caminho para o Salão Principal, abraçaram-se novamente e ouviram uma risada sarcástica atrás deles.

"Ora, ora... que cena romântica logo pela manhã..." – Draco Malfoy disse com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Ginny e Draco se encararam por alguns instantes, até que a ruiva, incomodada com aquele contato, desviou o olhar e disse para Harry:

"Vamos, Harry... o ar de repente ficou sujo..."

Os dois saíram sem nem olhar para trás e seguiram para o Salão Principal.

**# **

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Draco acordou com o humor péssimo, tinha passado a noite inteira tendo sonhos que envolviam a pequena Weasley-fêmea e isso não era bom, ele só tinha sonhos com pessoas da sua classe. Desceu para o café da manhã e enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos anões do primeiro e segundo ano que lotavam os corredores, viu a garota Weasley andando a passos firmes para o Salão Principal, algo em seu coração reagiu, mas ignorou isso, até onde sabia, os Malfoys nem tinham coração.

Entrou no Salão Principal e sentou à mesa Sonserina, ignorando qualquer pessoa à sua volta, puxou o prato com torradas e se concentrou totalmente nelas, até que seu olhar, perdido pelo Salão, parou na mesa Grifinória, onde a Weasley, literalmente, devorava o prato de mingau, sentada afastada dos companheiros de casa, que a olhavam com um certo medo. A cena era hilária, principalmente porque comprovava a tese de que Weasleys são mesmo mortos de fome. Quando pensou isso deu um sorriso de malícia e reparou no quanto a menina era bonita, mesmo que estivesse com a boca cheia de minguau e tivesse um estranho brilho alucinado no olhar.

Desviou o olhar e continuou a comer suas torradas como se nem tivesse interrompido o ato. Quando terminou tudo, saiu do Salão a tempo de ver Potter e Weasley entrando em uma sala abandonada. A educação mandava-o seguir em frente, mas a curisiodade insistia para que ele os seguisse. E assim o fez. Seguiu os dois e ficou ouvindo o que falavam atrás da porta, a Weasley chorava alto e ele teve vontade de vomitar, odiava cenas açucaradas. Quando resolveu sair, ouviu passos se aproximando e decidiu fingir que passava pelo local, mas o casal nem o viu. Draco viu quando os dois se abraçaram e mais uma vez sentiu nojo e, para reprimir isso, decidiu agir naturalmente:

"Ora, ora... que cena romântica logo pela manhã..." – Draco disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Draco olhou para a garota e ela devolveu o olhar, e o garoto sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo quando as íris cinzas se encontraram com as castanhas, mas isso se devia ao fato de que estava fazendo frio. Ela desfez o contato e disse para o Menino-que-Infelizmente-Não-Morreu:

"Vamos, Harry... o ar de repente ficou sujo..."

Os dois saíram sem nem olhar para trás e seguiram para o Salão Principal, e por isso não viram a expressão de fúria no rosto do loiro. Afinal quem era a Weasley para chamá-lo de sujo? Ela realmente não se enxergava. Ele se virou e andou para a direção oposta, ia para os jardins, tomar um pouco de ar puro, sem a presença de pobretões e sangues-ruins.

Sentou-se em um banco e ficou olhando o céu azul daquela manhã e, num momento Luna Lovegood, tentou adivinhar os formatos que as nuvens tinham, algumas pareciam unicórnios, outras corujas e algumas...

"Draco!" – uma voz feminina fez o garoto acordar do devaneio.

"Ah, oi, Pansy!"

A garota o beijou na bochecha e disse:

"Então, como foi o baile ontem?" – e sorriu, descarada.

"Ótimo e para você? Se divertiu muito com o Testa Rachada?"

"Ah, Draquinho, não diz isso do Harry! E sim, me diverti muito! Nós estamos namorando!" – a garota declarou alegremente.

Draco fez cara de nojo e disse:

"Agora você o defende?"

"Claro, ele é meu Harryzinho... ah, Draquinho, não fica com ciúme." – ela estava rindo e isso era um sinal bem claro que estava se divertindo com a situação.

"Até parece, Pansy. Se você realmente gosta dele não posso fazer nada, além, claro, de lamentar e desejar que seja feliz."

A garota sorriu e abraçou o amigo com força.

"Obrigada, Draco! Eu sabia que você ia me entender!"

A verdade é que ele não entendia, não mesmo, como Pansy poderia estar apaixonada pelo Testa Rachada?

Os dois continuaram conversando até Pansy anunciar que tinha um encontro com o namorado e saiu feliz, para o lado oposto ao jardim, em direção às estufas. O loiro continuou sentado, olhando para frente, mas sem realmente registrar nada. Até que viu alguém de cabelos muito vermelhos passar correndo, sem nem perceber que ele estava ali. E aquela vontade de perturbar Weasleys logo veio à tona, levantou do banco e seguiu-a, silenciosamente.

Viu quando ela sentou de frente para o lago e ficou observando a Lula Gigante tomando banho de sol. Ela parecia tão calma e tão atenta ao banho da Lula, que a vontade de insultá-la aumentou mais, continuou a caminhar e se aproximou da garota.

Ela sequer olhou para ele, continuou fitando a Lula Gigante enquanto dizia:

"O que quer, Malfoy?"

"Como você sabia quem era?" – ele perguntou impressionado, enquanto sentava ao lado dela.

"Pelo simples fato de que hoje você tirou o dia para me perseguir." – falou ainda olhando para o lago.

"O quê? Não posso mais andar no jardim, olhar o banho da Lula Gigante? Essa área é reservada para você, por acaso?" – perguntou, fingindo inocência.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas logo ficou séria e disse:

"Que seja, Malfoy."

E Draco, não conformado com o fim do assunto, disse:

"Então... pensando no Potter?" – ele, começou.

"Não e nem te interessa em que estou pensando." – disse olhando diretamente para o loiro.

Eles se olharam durante muito tempo e, mais uma vez naquele dia, Draco sentiu um novo arrepio percorrer seu corpo, era uma sensação estranha e incômoda, por isso, decidiu que não era bom ficar perto dela. Levantou e disse:

"Bem, tenho umas coisas para resolver, até mais, Weasley."

Voltou para o Salão Comunal Sonserino e permaneceu lá durante todo o resto do dia, concentrou-se nas atividades que ainda tinha que fazer e não deixou que seu pensamento vagasse para outro lugar, principalmente para um que envolvesse uma ruiva Grifinória...

**# **

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Quando segunda-feira chegou, Draco nem lembrava mais do Baile de sábado nem de qualquer outra coisa (ou pessoa) que estivesse ligada à ele. Depois de vestir o uniforme e pegar a mochila, seguiu para o Salão Principal. Logo quando entrou no lugar levou um susto enorme ao perceber quem, ou uma dupla de quens, que estava sentada à mesa Sonserina.

"Potter? Lovegood?" – perguntou assim que chegou à mesa.

Os dois o olharam atentamente e apenas sorriram.

O quê? Potter sorrindo para ele?

"O que foi, Draquinho? Senta aí." – Pansy disse quando viu a cara de indignação do amigo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou a Harry e depois para a loira – "E você?"

"Ora, estamos comendo, não podemos?" – o moreno respondeu segurando a mão da namorada.

"E eu também..." – Luna respondeu segurando a mão de Blaise.

Nojo.

Profundo nojo foi o que ele sentiu, e, sem nem olhar para a comida, rumou para fora do Salão, de repente perdera a fome. Até parece que ele, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sangue-puro, Sonserino, lindo, alto, esbelto e loiro ia se sentar com o Pirado e com a Di-Lua!

Por favor, não chegaria a se rebaixar tanto!

Foi para a primeira aula, e, durante todo o dia, não pensou mais naquela cena, porque isso lhe embrulhava o estômago.

Quando a hora do jantar chegou, foi correndo para o Salão Principal, rezando para que a mesa Sonserina estivesse livre de qualquer presença indesejável. Entrou no local quase de olhos fechados, tentando evitar qualquer cena desagradável, mas logo constatou que o lugar estava isento de Corvinais e Grifinórios, por isso sentou-se com a elegância de sempre e se concentrou no prato à sua frente, até que algo, para ser mais exato, um aroma floral o fez erguer a cabeça em direção às portas de carvalho.

E ali estava ela. A Weasley, com a mesma cara séria, andando em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Sem desviar o olhar, viu a garota sentando entre o irmão e Potter, ambos estavam profundamente concentrados em conversas com as respectivas namoradas, por isso nem registraram a presença da ruiva. Ela também não notou os dois (ou pelo menos fingiu não notar que eles estavam ali) e começou a comer.

Não entendia por quê, mas algo nela estava diferente. Ele lembrava dela sempre alegre, sorrindo satisfeita, e agora ela era o extremo oposto, séria, carrancuda. Além disso, parecia mais madura, mais feminina, talvez? Desviou o olhar e terminou de jantar, saiu do Salão e foi para o dormitório, precisava fazer algumas das tarefas que os professores tinham passado, mas a concentração era igual a zero, por isso, por volta das onze horas, quando viu a Sala Comunal quase deserta, saiu. Andar sempre fazia bem, o ar puro era o melhor remédio. Andou sem nenhuma direção específica, seus pensamentos o levavam para longe, bem longe. Quando percebeu estava perto da biblioteca e viu que alguém mais estava fora da cama naquela noite.

E quase bateu a linda cabeça loira na parede quando a viu.

Não era possível.

Só poderia ser perseguição, só isso poderia explicar.

A garota, por sua vez, não o viu. Ela estava ocupada demais, tentando equilibrar uma pilha de livros nos braços.

Draco, praguejando baixinho, olhou para a cena à sua frente: a Weasley segurava vários livros, tentando arrumá-los, mas sempre que começava a andar, algum caía no chão. Ela bufava alto e o apanhava, enquanto outros livros caíam dos braços dela.

Era engraçado, não podia negar e, por um instinto de maldade, bem típico dele, teve uma idéia. Aproximou-se da garota, fingindo não vê-la e esbarrou nela com toda a força, logo todos os livros caíram no chão e ela, evitando cair também, segurou-se nele.

"Ai, seu idiota." – ela disse olhando para o rapaz.

"Sempre simpática, Weasley." – ele olhou para as mãos da garota que ainda estavam em seu peito e sorriu malicioso – "Sei que isso foi uma desculpa para pegar em mim novamente, Weasley, por isso, esteja à vontade."

A garota olhou para as próprias mãos e logo se afastou de Draco, como se ele fosse algo profundamente perigoso, depois, num ato inesperado, começou a socar o peito do garoto com toda a força que conseguia ter.

"Seu" – soco – "Idiota" – soco – "Convencido" – soco – "Cego" – soco – "E" – soco "Chato" – soco.

"Ai, Weasley, como você é selvagem." – ele disse em tom de zombaria, enquanto segurava os pulsos dela no alto, impedindo que reagisse assim novamente.

Quando a garota levantou a perna, em sinal de que agora bateria nele em um lugar muito mais doloroso e fatal, ele a encostou na parede, impedindo que ela se mexesse.

"Muito selvagem, Weasley." – concluiu sussurrando no ouvido dela – "E adoro mulheres assim."

Eles se olharam fixamente durante muito tempo, até que, por um impulso, por um momento de insanidade Draco colou os lábios aos da garota, e logo percebeu que aquilo era uma grande idiotice, embora o atraísse muito a idéia... Ela nem se mexia, por isso, antes que perdesse o restinho de sanidade que lhe restava, ele se afastou e tornou a fitá-la, ela estava com o rosto vermelho e uma súbita vontade de rir aflorou nele.

Apesar de parecer desconcertada, a garota o olhava em tom de desafio, e foi com total surpresa que Draco a viu se aproximando. Sentiu que ia levar um murro ou uma azaração, até o momento em que a mão dela, pequena e suave, puxou com nenhuma delicadeza, o rosto dele para perto e juntou os lábios dos dois. Pensou em desistir, aquilo era errado, muito errado, mas não fez nada para isso, muito pelo contrário. Apertou a cintura da garota e aprofundou o beijo, transformando o contato em algo bem quente e selvagem.

Não tinha mais jeito.

O estrago já estava feito...

**# **

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Nota da Beta-Reader.:** Caramba, esse deu trabalho, né, miga? Tadinha, te enchi tanto o saco nesse capítulo!! hahahahahahahaha!! Me perdoa?? Bom, mas ficou ótemo, fala verdade!! Você é 10, Bee!!

Gentem, reviews nela!! A coitada penou com esse capítulo!! Ela merece milhões de reviews lindas!! Ok?? Vou cobrar, heim!!

Amo vocês!! \o/

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, não sei se vocês vão gostar, agora a fic vai pegar o ritmo de romance, mas a parte mais importante vai ser daqui a dois capítulos, por isso, peço que vocês tenham calma comigo e continuem lendo a fanfic, no final, acho que vai sair bem legal!

Ah, gente, essa fic é vista pelo ponto de vista tanto do Draco como da Gina, ok? Não há um ponto específico...

Hm, eu tinha mais coisas para falar, mas esqueci, por isso, vamos aos

**Agradecimentos:**

Bella Ryddle: Ai, muito obrigada pela review, Bella, espero que continue gostando! Beijos.

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Misty, obrigada pela review! Demorei para atualizar, mas espero que continue gostando e lendo! Beijos.

Princesa Chi: Chi, obrigada pela review! Então, é, eu também achei estranho Pansy e Harry, mas acho que depois você se acostuma e, também, aqui a Pansy deixou de ser cachorra como era, sabe?hehehehe Ela melhorou muito...espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijos.

Thaty: obrigada pela review! Ai, Thaty,você lê muitas fics minhas, valeu, viu?? Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijo!

Jaque Weasley: Jaque, obrigada pela review. Pois é, mas ele é lindo mesmo, concorda?hehehehe Que bom que gostou! Tomara que continue lendo e gostando. Beijo.

Gutti: Obrigada pela review. Ah, Gutti, que bom que você está gostando. Tive essa idéia há muito tempo e por isso receio que o povo não goste. O Draco, realmente é um Deus, se a Ginny não quiser, eu também quero! Hehehe A parte que envolve os parentes tá chegando, tomara que você continue lendo e gostando. Beijos!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: obrigada pela review, porrilda! Então, você é lesada às vezes, amiga, mas eu te perdôo, hehehehe, brincadeira. Espero que tu continue gostando e que sempre tenha paciência comigo! Beijo.

Vaamp Malfoy: Obrigada pela review!! Espero que continue lendo! Beijos.

Gente, valeu pelas reviews, adorei todas mesmo!

Bem, se der, comentem!

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	3. No corredor

**No capítulo anterior de "Até que nossos parentes nos separem"...**

"_Ai, seu idiota." – ela disse olhando para o rapaz._

"_Sempre simpática, Weasley." – ele olhou para as mãos da garota que ainda estavam em seu peito e sorriu malicioso – "Sei que isso foi uma desculpa para pegar em mim novamente, Weasley, por isso, esteja à vontade."_

_A garota olhou para as próprias mãos e logo se afastou de Draco, como se ele fosse algo profundamente perigoso, depois, num ato inesperado, começou a socar o peito do garoto com toda a força que conseguia ter._

"_Seu" – soco – "Idiota" – soco – "Convencido" – soco – "Cego" – soco – "E" – soco "Chato" – soco._

"_Ai, Weasley, como você é selvagem." – ele disse em tom de zombaria, enquanto segurava os pulsos dela no alto, impedindo que reagisse assim novamente._

_Quando a garota levantou a perna, em sinal de que agora bateria nele em um lugar muito mais doloroso e fatal, ele a encostou na parede, impedindo que ela se mexesse._

"_Muito selvagem, Weasley." – concluiu sussurrando no ouvido dela – "E adoro mulheres assim."_

_Eles se olharam fixamente durante muito tempo, até que, por um impulso, por um momento de insanidade Draco colou os lábios aos da garota, e logo percebeu que aquilo era uma grande idiotice, embora o atraísse muito a idéia... Ela nem se mexia, por isso, antes que perdesse o restinho de sanidade que lhe restava, ele se afastou e tornou a fitá-la, ela estava com o rosto vermelho e uma súbita vontade de rir aflorou nele._

_Apesar de parecer desconcertada, a garota o olhava em tom de desafio, e foi com total surpresa que Draco a viu se aproximando. Sentiu que ia levar um murro ou uma azaração, até o momento em que a mão dela, pequena e suave, puxou com nenhuma delicadeza, o rosto dele para perto e juntou os lábios dos dois. Pensou em desistir, aquilo era errado, muito errado, mas não fez nada para isso, muito pelo contrário. Apertou a cintura da garota e aprofundou o beijo, transformando o contato em algo bem quente e selvagem._

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Capítulo III**

Era um beijo diferente de todos os outros que já dera em sua vida, não era suave, não era carinhoso e, supostamente, não tinha nenhum sentimento bom. Era feroz e quente, Ginny queria fazer Draco sentir dor, por isso mordia os lábios dele com força, e sentia que o rapaz fazia o mesmo com ela, mas causava o efeito contrário, quanto mais ele mordia, aumentava a vontade de continuar com aquilo. Quando já era impossível respirar, os dois se separaram. Ofegante, a garota saiu de perto do Sonserino e recolheu os livros que tinha derrubado, com um toque da varinha os livros flutuaram ao lado dela e, sem dizer nada e sem nem olhar para ele, Ginny foi embora.

Entrou na Sala Comunal e se jogou em uma poltrona qualquer. Ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Draco, e só de pensar nisso seu coração acelerava. Não entendia porquê tinha feito aquilo, nunca fizera as coisas por impulso, mas com certeza tinha sido só um impulso bobo, certo?

Fechou os olhos, não queria pensar mais nisso, nem em qualquer outra coisa, tentou esvaziar a mente, não era certo ficar pensando em beijos, principalmente em beijos com Malfoys.

"Ginny?" – um Rony, distante, chamou.

"Quê?" – perguntou, sonolenta.

"Você dormiu aqui?" – o garoto perguntou, enquanto a irmã se sentava no sofá.

"O quê? Já amanheceu?" – perguntou olhando para a janela e logo viu o sol iluminando todo o lugar.

"Sim... você está bem?" – o rapaz parecia preocupado.

"Muito bem." – ela sorriu e completou – "Devo ter dormido enquanto... ahm... estudava. Bem, vou tomar banho." – levantou-se do sofá levando os mesmos livros da noite anterior.

"Você quer que eu te espere?"

"Ah, não precisa, Rony. Pode ir, daqui a pouco desço." – e subiu para o dormitório onde as amigas já estavam vestidas e conversavam animadamente, sem se importarem com a presença da garota.

Depois de tomar banho e vestir o uniforme, Ginny pegou a mochila e desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino da Grifinória ainda lembrando do "acontecido" da noite anterior.

"Ginny!" – alguém chamou no meio da multidão de alunos que desciam para o Salão Principal.

Olhou para trás e viu Neville Longbottom correndo em sua direção, sorriu para o amigo e disse:

"Oi, Nev, tudo bem?"

"Tudo. Você já foi tomar café?"

"Não, estou indo agora."

"Ah, então vamos... "

Os dois saíram juntos da Sala Comunal e no caminho conversaram sobre as aulas do dia, enquanto Ginny reclamava das aulas duplas com Slughorn, Neville falava sobre a aula de Herbologia, que cada dia ficava mais difícil e mais interessante.

Ainda conversando, caminharam juntos até a mesa Grifinória, próximos a Rony e Mione que, mais uma vez, discutiam por alguma bobagem. Enquanto Neville falava alguma coisa sobre uma planta qualquer, Ginny olhou, novamente por impulso, a mesa Sonserina e seus olhos foram de encontro ao olhar frio e impassível de Draco. Sustentaram o contato visual por alguns segundos, até que a garota desviou o olhar e fingiu estar profundamente absorta na conversa com Neville.

Reparou que só com aquele olhar seu coração já tinha acelerado, além de sentir um peso enorme no estômago e um calor insuportável no pescoço. Preferiu concluir que estava sofrendo de doença cardíaca, gastrite e pressão alta... nada além disso...

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Com certeza já tinha beijado um número considerável de mulheres, mas com aquela tinha sido diferente. E por que tinha sido diferente? Ela era só uma Weasley, uma pobretona, uma traidora do sangue, uma Grifinória.

Olhou horrorizado para seu reflexo no espelho. Uma Grifinória! Tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. E o pior de tudo era ter a certeza, embora tentasse se convencer do contrário, que tinha gostado do beijo e, o mais terrível, queria que acontecesse novamente.

Sentiu uma fúria repentina tomar conta de si, não era nada bom ficar pensando na noite anterior, era muito ridículo relembrar beijos e, principalmente, um beijo com uma Weasley. Olhou uma última vez para seu rosto refletido no espelho e mentalmente se convenceu de que não ia mais pensar no que acontecera na noite anterior, respirou fundo e saiu do dormitório em direção ao Salão Principal.

Sentou à mesa Sonserina ignorando todos à sua volta, pegou o prato de mingau e durante algum tempo concentrou-se somente nele, até o momento em que uma brisa suave e um aroma de flores fez com que o garoto olhasse para a porta do Salão no mesmo instante em que a Weasley entrava no lugar, acompanhada pelo Longbottom.

Ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas era mais forte do que ele. Poderia ser alucinação, ou ela parecia mais bonita depois do que aconteceu? Aos olhos de Draco, a Weasley parecia mais alta e mais esbelta, além de seu cabelo extremamente vermelho estar mais flamejante do que o normal. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, o Sonserino sentiu algo batucar dentro de sua caixa torácica, era muito estranho sentir isso, e o pior era saber que só acontecia quando a Weasley estava envolvida.

No momento em que a ruiva desfez o contato visual para dar atenção ao idiota do Longbottom, ele sentiu que poderia esmagar o garoto sem pena e dó. O seu humor piorara drasticamente desde a entrada da garota no recinto, na mesma medida em que sua fome tinha evaporado, por isso, Draco levantou-se da mesa e seguiu para as masmorras, onde teria aula de Poções.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Draco tinha certeza de que a Weasley-fêmea era um trevo de quatro folhas às avessas, porque desde o momento em que ele a beijara tudo estava dando errado. Slughorn chamara sua atenção três vezes durante a aula, o que resultou em uma tarefa extra sobre cada um dos ingredientes da poção polissuco, um trabalhinho de "apenas" um metro e meio de pergaminho. Além disso, McGonagall e Flitwick também repararam na falta de atenção do aluno e também tinham passado deveres extras.

Bufou alto quando lembrou da pilha de deveres que tinha para fazer, tudo culpa da maldita Weasley... Tentou se concentrar nos livros, mas era difícil demais, precisava respirar ar puro, jogou os livros em cima da cama e saiu da Sala Comunal sem dar importância aos chamados insistentes de Pansy e Blaise, não tinha paciência para ouvir os dois falando sobre Potter e Lovegood, respectivamente.

Andou sem perceber que seus pés o levavam, exatamente, para o mesmo lugar em que ele e a Weasley tinham se beijado na noite anterior. Parou de andar instantaneamente quando viu que não estava sozinho naquele corredor e, sentindo que a raiva aumentara drasticamente, disse:

"Weasley, uma hora dessas fora da cama?"

A garota, que estava de costas para o rapaz, virou-se assustada e disse:

"Ai Malfoy, que susto."

"Isso não é hora de estar fora da sua sala comunal, Weasley." – ele disse se aproximando, sentindo que a fúria aumentava perigosamente.

"Se você não percebeu" – ela disse se afastando do garoto, que ficava cada vez mais próximo – "Eu não sou a única que está andando pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher."

"Eu sou monitor, Weasley, tenho passe livre." – falou – "E acho que vou tirar vinte pontos da Grifinória por você estar desobedecendo as regras da Escola." – completou com um sorriso maldoso.

A garota ficou escarlate e Draco adorou vê-la com raiva, parecia que ficava mais bonita quando estava assim.

"Você não pode fazer isso, Malfoy!" – esbravejou enquanto aproximava-se do loiro.

Ele parou, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e disse, com um sorriso de desdém:

"Ah não?" – deu uma gargalhada sem sentimento e acrescentou – "Mas eu já fiz."

Foi o suficiente para a garota avançar, literalmente, nele. Ela tentava, de todas as maneiras, atingi-lo com uma azaração, mas Draco já conhecia a fama dela (na pele, para ser mais franco), por isso já tinha se preparado com um feitiço Escudo, que só ricocheteava as azarações que ela lançava. Quando a garota cansou, Draco desfez o escudo e ficou observando-a, constatou que, de uma maneira muito estranha, ela parecia muito mais bonita e atraente agora, também chegou a (triste) conclusão de que queria beijá-la novamente.

E não perdeu tempo, aproveitou que ela ainda estava tentando se recompor depois de fazer muito esforço para atacá-lo, e apertou seu braço com força, a moça o olhou assustada e ele disse:

"Você deveria saber, Weasley, que eu revidaria..."

"Malfoy, solta meu braço." – falou tentando se desvencilhar.

"Não, Weasley." – ele disse num sussurro – "Agora você vai ver que não se brinca com um Malfoy."

A garota fechou os olhos esperando uma maldição imperdoável, mas tudo o que recebeu foi os lábios de Draco colados nos seus, ela arregalou os olhos porque, sinceramente, poderia esperar tudo do sonserino, tudo mesmo, exceto isso. Mas naquela ora procurou não pensar no que ele estava fazendo, se ele queria o troco, ele ia ter. Fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade, pela segunda vez não era um beijo normal, principalmente porque era cheio de raiva, era quase uma competição para ver quem ia fazer o lábio do outro sangrar primeiro.

Depois de muito tempo os dois separaram-se para respirar, mas por pouco tempo, pois no segundo seguinte já estavam beijando-se novamente e desta vez só pararam quando ouviram o arrastar de chinelas do Sr.Filch. Draco, recobrando uma parte ínfima da consciência, afastou-se da garota, olhou para ela e disse, casualmente:

"Amanhã, no mesmo horário, vou fazer a ronda neste mesmo corredor." – e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Quando chegou à Sala Comunal encontrou o lugar totalmente deserto, todos os alunos já estavam recolhidos. Aliviado, jogou-se em uma poltrona e fechou os olhos tentando esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer, por mais que chutasse a cena da sua mente, ela voltava, mais forte e real do que antes.

E foi nesse exato instante que ele teve a certeza de que estava muito encrencado.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

"Visgo do Diabo." – disse quando chegou ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Você está bem, querida?" – a senhora disse, num tom falsamente preocupado.

"Estou ótima." – ela disse, apressada – "Agora, posso entrar?"

O retrato abriu a passagem e Ginny entrou na Sala Comunal, já deserta em virtude do adiantado da hora. Sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima à lareira e ficou pensando nas coisas que estavam acontecendo nos últimos meses.

Para sermos mais exatos, nos últimos três meses, contados daquela noite em que ela e Malfoy tinham se beijado. Ginny jurou, naquela mesma noite, que isso não iria mais se repetir, porque sabia muito bem que não daria certo. E estava disposta a cumprir com a promessa que fizera a si mesma até o momento em que eles se encontraram, por acaso, no caminho para o café-da-manhã. Ela ia ignorá-lo, mas não sabia explicar o que acontecera a seguir, num minuto estavam se encarando furiosos, no outro estavam se beijando intensamente.

E isso vinha se repetindo todos os dias durante esses três meses. Eles mal se cumprimentavam, até porque estavam interessados em fazer coisas mais importantes. Ginny não queria admitir, mas a verdade é que aqueles encontros tinham mudado sua vida, ela voltara a ver a vida colorida, não ficava mais pelos cantos sozinha e triste, tinha voltado a ser alegre e sorridente, como antes.

Sorriu para a lareira quando lembrou da noite com Draco, aqueles beijos tão intensos faziam seu coração bater forte, além disso, sentia as pernas tremendo e um arrepio percorria seu corpo quando sentia o toque frio das mãos dele.

Tudo indicava que sim, mas ela morreria dizendo que não... Não estava apaixonada pelo Malfoy... A garota só aceitava fazer isso porque... porque era divertido. Convencida disso, levantou-se e foi se deitar, uma noite repleta de sonhos lindos a esperava... E é muito óbvio que esses sonhos não envolviam Draco Malfoy... não mesmo...

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Era dia de visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade, mas Draco não ia ao passeio por dois motivos. Primeiro, porque depois de quatro anos o lugar não oferecia mais nenhum atrativo especial, já conhecia todas as lojas de lá. E, segundo, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Sorriu ao pensar isso, era muito estranho estar se encontrando às escondidas com a Weasley, mas isso não significava que era desagradável, muito pelo contrário, eram momento únicos, em que o rapaz sentia-se assustadoramente feliz e completo.

Conferiu a hora pela milésima vez naquele dia e, com um sorriso malicioso, constatou que, enfim, tinha chegado o momento do encontro. Saiu rapidamente do dormitório e já estava chegando na porta de saída da Sala Comunal quando a voz de Pansy fez com que o garoto parasse.

"Draco, precisamos conversar." – Pansy tinha o semblante sério, e isso não era muito normal.

"Pansy, não posso agora."

"Draco, por favor." – pediu séria e, vencido, Draco acabou seguindo a amiga.

Os dois sentaram em um sofá afastado dos outros da Sala Comunal e a garota disse, sem rodeios:

"Eu sei de tudo."

Ele sentiu que todo o sangue que corria por seu corpo estava congelado. Ela não podia saber...

"Sabe de quê, Pansy?" – perguntou fingindo não estar entendendo.

A moça olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não estavam sendo ouvidos e falou, baixinho:

"Sobre você e a Weasley."

"QUÊ?" – gritou, assustado.

"Fala baixo." – a garota repreendeu o amigo – "Por que você não me disse?" – perguntou, chateada.

"Pansy, não é nada sério e nós decidimos manter em segredo."

"Não é nada sério? Draco, eu vi vocês dois juntos e parecia muito sério."

"Você está enganada, não é sério, nós só estamos nos divertindo..." – falou mais para si do que para Pansy – "E como você viu?"

"Estava passando no corredor da biblioteca e vi vocês dois... Aliás, bem que poderiam ter escolhido um lugar mais reservado se queriam segredo."

"Pansy, não é sério, e eu agradeceria muito se você não falasse para ninguém."

"Draco, não fale assim, até parece que eu sou fofoqueira." – ela ignorou a cara de incredulidade do rapaz e completou – "Mas por que esse segredo todo? Vocês se amam!"

"QUÊ?" – gritou novamente – "Eu não amo a Weasley." – completou num sussurro.

"Sei..." – Pansy disse, incrédula.

"Ok, Pansy." – Draco disse se levantando rapidamente – "Agora tenho que ir. Até mais." – e saiu apressado antes que a amiga falasse mais.

Caminhou rapidamente pelo Castelo pensando no que a amiga dissera, com certeza Pansy estava muito sentimental, era óbvio que Draco Malfoy não estava apaixonado pela Weasley... era só um divertimento...

Quando chegou no corredor da biblioteca viu uma cena que deixou seu corpo sem nenhuma reação. Ela estava abraçando o Potter, não, aquilo não era um abraço, parecia ser algo mais íntimo, eles estavam se agarrando, bem ali, no meio do corredor... do corredor em que Draco e ela se encontravam. Primeiro, Draco teve vontade de atacar Harry, ele merecia por estar roubando mais uma coisa sua, mas conteve-se, não ia se sujar mais. Silenciosamente, entrou na primeira sala do corredor, o lugar que a Weasley e ele usavam para se ver durante os intervalos das aulas, e ficou esperando que ela chegasse.

Minutos depois ouviu passos no corredor, em seguida a porta foi aberta e ela entrou no recinto. Com um sorriso capaz de comover qualquer coração (menos o de Draco), ela se aproximou do rapaz e disse:

"Oi, desculpa a demora."

Ele continuou calado e carrancudo, só olhando aquela garota que tinha a cara de pau de fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

"O que houve?" – perguntou, preocupada, tocando o rosto de Draco.

"Não me toque, Weasley." – disse rispidamente – "Não depois de ter tocado no Potter."

"Ah, você viu... Eu e o Harry..."

"Estavam se agarrando. Eu vi, Weasley."

"O quê?" – perguntou, confusa – "Malfoy, nós estávamos conversando e depois nos abraçamos."

"Um abraço... um abraço..." – Draco disse, furioso – "Aquilo não foi só um abraço! Você ama tanto o Testa-Rachada que não consegue ficar longe dele por muito tempo."

"Espera, Malfoy." – ela disse, séria – "O que colocaram no seu suco de abóbora? Eu e o Harry somos SOMENTE amigos."

"Não quero saber, Weasley, mas para mim, isso" – apontou para os dois – "Acabou. Divirta-se com o Potter." – e saiu da sala sem deixar a menina se defender.

Andou rapidamente em direção às masmorras, sentia tanta raiva que seria capaz de destruir o castelo inteiro com um berro. Entrou na Sala Comunal Sonserina, mas logo se arrependeu, porque dois pares de mãos o puxaram para dentro e o fizeram sentar em uma poltrona longe da lareira, e dos alunos que não tinham ido ao passeio de Hogsmeade.

"O que foi?" – perguntou ríspido.

"Calma, Draco, o que houve? Por que voltou tão cedo?" – Pansy perguntou.

"Nada."

"A Weasley faltou ao encontro?" – Blaise disse casualmente.

"O quê? Como você soube, Zabini?"

"Ah, a Pansy me contou..."

"Pansy!" – exclamou – "Eu pedi..."

"Draco, Blaise tem direito de saber, ele é seu amigo." – a garota disse sem culpa – "O que houve? Por que você está com esse olhar assassino?"

"Encontrei a Weasley e o Potter... abraçados."

"Que besteira, Draco, eles são amigos..." – Pansy disse, calma.

"Não me pareceu isso."

"Eles são amigos. Eu confio no Harry e até na Weasley, conversei com ela algumas vezes e, pelo que percebi, ela não é desse tipo de garota, Draco. O problema é que você está morrendo de ciúme."

"Não estou não!" – gritou.

"Está sim! É normal, cara, quando você gosta de alguém..." – Blaise começou a dizer, mas logo foi interrompido.

"EU NÂO GOSTO DELA!" – gritou, novamente – "Ah, tchau pra vocês também." – levantou-se e foi para o dormitório, não queria ficar ouvindo seus amigos insinuando que era apaixonado pela Weasley.

Até porque isso era uma mentira...

Certo?

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Uma semana depois as férias de Natal chegaram, e Ginny optou por ficar na Escola, precisava de um tempo sozinha, precisava refletir sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Não conseguia entender o que tinha ocorrido naquela tarde de sábado, quando Malfoy surtara e terminara tudo entre eles de uma maneira ridícula e infantil.

Tentava se convencer de que fora melhor assim, tinha sido pura ilusão pensar que esses encontros seriam bons, é claro que seriam ruins se Draco Malfoy estivesse envolvido. Tinha a certeza de que acabara antes que causasse um estrago maior.

Nem sabia porquê ainda pensava nisso, nem tinha significado nada, e aquela vontade de encontrá-lo novamente era simplesmente solidão, uma vez que todos estavam ocupados com seus namorados e ninguém tinha tempo para ela...

Olhou a paisagem pela janela e viu a neve caindo, lembrou da época em que era criança e brincava com os irmãos no jardim da Toca, enquanto a mãe tentava protegê-los com vários suéteres. Deu um suspiro de saudade e resolveu que ficar sozinha ali, na Sala Comunal, não era bom, ia andar pelo jardim e pensar um pouco.

Andou pelos corredores desertos, afinal a maioria dos alunos tinha voltado para casa, rezando para que Filch ou Madame Nora não a encontrassem fora da cama. Abriu as portas e saiu para a noite fria, olhou para o céu e pediu a Merlim que mandasse uma solução para sua vida.

"Weasley, o que você está fazendo fora da cama?"

Nem virou, já sabia quem era, por isso nem respondeu.

"Vou tirar pontos da sua casa."

"Você não pode, Malfoy." – virou-se rapidamente – "Nós estamos de férias, não perdemos pontos nas férias."

"Você é quem pensa." – disse com um sorriso de zombaria.

"Ok, faça o que quiser, Malfoy." – falou virando-se novamente.

"Por que você está aqui no meio da noite?"

"Não te interessa."

"Mas está nevando, Weasley. E você não está de capa." – falou como se aquilo fosse um crime.

"Preocupado comigo, Malfoy?" – perguntou, virando-se para ele.

Os dois se encararam por rápidos segundos, até que Malfoy desviou o olhar e disse:

"Claro que não. Só não quero que nenhum aluno morra congelado durante a noite em que eu faço a ronda."

"Não se preocupe, não vou morrer por isso."

Eles se olharam novamente e, mais uma vez, o rapaz quebrou o contato visual.

"Vamos, Weasley, você está morrendo de frio."

Só nesse instante Ginny percebeu que ele tinha razão, ela tinha as mãos em volta do corpo, como forma de se proteger do frio, mas não adiantava de nada.

Sentiu algo macio em seus ombros e percebeu que era a capa do garoto, ele tinha cedido a capa... muito estranho.

"Vamos." – ele pediu novamente.

"Tudo bem, mas só vou entrar porque estou com sono, não é porque você mandou." – ela disse, só para ficar BEM claro.

Ele não respondeu, os dois entraram juntos no Castelo e caminharam lado a lado, em direção ao Salão Comunal Grifinório. Ginny tentava disfarçar, mas de vez em quando suspirava somente para sentir o cheiro do perfume do Sonserino que estava impregnado na capa, e ficou tão ocupada em fazer isso que nem percebeu quando chegaram no pé da escadaria que dava acesso à Torre da Grifinória.

"Chegamos." – ele disse.

"Certo. Obrigada pela capa, mas não adiantou muito, ainda continuo com frio." – disse com o intuito de insultá-lo e de ficar mais um pouco com o objeto, era quase como ter o rapaz novamente perto de si.

"Acho que sei de algo que pode melhorar." – ele disse se aproximando e ela arregalou os olhos, não conseguia acreditar que ele ia atacá-la assim, de repente.

Mas ele não "atacou", apenas envolveu o corpo da garota com um abraço, um gesto muito estranho quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy, mas Ginny tinha sentido tanta falta daquela sensação que não reclamou, descansou a cabeça no ombro do garoto e aproveitou o momento.

"Melhorou?" – ele disse depois de muito tempo.

"Sim." – respondeu enquanto levantava a cabeça e o olhava atentamente.

"É uma pena, porque eu sabia um método infalível para esses casos." – Draco disse bem próximo ao rosto da garota.

"Qual?" – perguntou surpresa com a proximidade do garoto.

"Esse." – e completou juntando os lábios dos dois num beijo totalmente diferente dos anteriores.

Era um beijo calmo e suave, que deu à Ginny a estranha sensação de estar sendo aquecida por dentro, ela sentia o coração acelerado, e naquele momento teve a plena certeza de que não era só divertimento.

Separaram-se apenas quando tornou-se impossível respirar, mas continuaram próximos, Malfoy ainda mantinha a mão na cintura de Ginny e ela ainda tinha os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Quando o rapaz já se aproximava para um novo beijo, Ginny disse:

"Aqui não, Malfoy, podem nos ver."

Ele a olhou com raiva e disse:

"Quem pode nos ver? O seu querido Potter?"

"Ah não, vai começar de novo?" – perguntou enquanto se afastava revirando os olhos.

"Eu não vou começar de novo, Weasley..." – falou com raiva.

"E por que você fica falando besteiras?"

"Não é besteira. Você ama o Potter, por isso fica tão preocupada de alguém nos ver." – disse, exaltado.

"Idiota!" – Ginny exclamou, aproximando-se do rapaz – "Eu não amo o Harry, nós somos só amigos! E se fico preocupada de alguém nos ver é por que isso não é normal, Malfoy."

"Por que não é normal?" – perguntou aproximando-se também, os dois gritavam, mas estavam tão próximos que poderiam conversar sussurrando.

"Porque você é um Malfoy, e eu sou uma Weasley." – ela disse calmamente como se explicasse a uma criança de três anos.

"E o que isso importa? Eu não me apaixonei pelo seu sobrenome..." – ele falou, mas a cara que fez em seguida era de puro arrependimento.

A garota ficou estática, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Era uma declaração, uma declaração estranha, mas ainda uma declaração.

"O que você disse?" – ela falou depois de recuperar a voz.

"Nada." – respondeu já tentando sair, mas Ginny foi mais rápida, segurou seu braço e repetiu:

"O que você disse?"

Eles se encararam e, então, Draco respondeu:

"Não me importo se você é uma Weasley, tanto faz seu sobrenome..." – disse bem próximo do rosto dela – "A única coisa que me importa é que estou pateticamente apaixonado por você, Ginevra."

Ela sorriu, sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas e disse:

"Teria sido lindo se você não tivesse me chamado de Ginevra no final."

"Mas é seu nome..."

"Eu prefiro que me chame de Ginny." – ela disse em tom de conversa, como se os dois estivessem tomando o chá das cinco.

"Ok, então, se isso já está resolvido..."

"É, acho que sim." – ela disse casualmente.

"Você não tem nada a dizer?" – ele perguntou "indiretamente".

"Não." – o rapaz fez uma cara de impaciência e Ginny completou – "Prefiro mostrar." – e juntou os lábios dos dois num beijo apaixonado.

Quando separaram-se, a garota disse num sussurro:

"E eu sinto o mesmo por você, Draco Malfoy." – os dois sorriram e beijaram-se novamente.

Ficaram grande parte da noite conversando e, claro, fazendo outras coisas mais interessantes. Calma, mentes sujas, não passou do beijo. Era o começo de uma linda história de amor que tinha tudo para dar certo, pelo menos até que os parentes de ambos descobrissem tudo.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**N.B.B. (Nota da Beta-Reader Bambexy):** Ain, ain, miga, você está a cada dia melhor!! Deixa de bobeira, viu??

Gentem, vamos comentar!! Aquele botãozinho ali embaixo, escrito 'submit review', é pra isso mesmo!! Não custa nada!! E, como eu já disse alguma vez em minha vida, a mão nem cai, nem apodrece, como a do tio Dumbie!! Ok??

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Olá pessoas. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, esse foi mais um que deu trabalho, viu? Agora as coisas ficarão mais fáceis... o próximo capítulo é o último da primeira parte, depois vem a parte mais importante! :)

**Agradecimentos:**

**ChunLi Weasley**: Amiga do meu coração de pedra! Hahahaha Claro, se você não aparece eu te mato, é uma coisa muito delicada da minha parte, certo? Até aqui você fala em EaoA? Aff...no coments! Huahauahauahaua Beijos.

**Jaque Weasley**: Obrigada pela review! Jaques, eu como o que toda pessoa come, tipo, parafuso, óleo, essas coisas... hahahahahaha, essa foi sem graça! Certow, abafa! Bem que eu estou com vontade de apagar essa fanfic, mas minha beta já ameaçou, então, só por isso ainda não apaguei. Eu sei, o Draco é irresistível! Huahauahaua Beijo.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy**: Obrigada pela review, querida! Moça, eu ando tão "desinspirada" com essa fic que demorei para atualizá-la...tomara que continue gostando. Beijocas.

**Bella Ryddle**: Obrigada pela review, Bella. Entonces, foi um agarra-agarra, né? Nesse capítulo também foi assim, espero que você continue gostando. Beijos.

**Vaamp Malfoy**: Mulher, obrigada por sua review, espero que continue lendo! Beijos!!

**Thaty**: Muito obrigada por sempre ler e comentar! Beijos

**Princesa Chi**: Chi, amiga querida, obrigada pela review! Estou sentindo sua falta nas minhas outras fics... tipo, "É amor ou amizade?" e "O preço do Amor"...também estou sentindo falta das suas fics, cadê atualização, mulher? Não some, hein? Beijos!!

Gente, desculpem pelas respostas curtas, mas tô tentando atualizar O preço do Amor também, além disso estou cansada...

Na próxima compenso, ok? (P.S: nem sei como se escreve compenso...hahahaha)

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	4. Enfim juntos

**Capítulo IV**

Draco entrou no Salão Principal sentindo-se extremamente feliz. Sentia-se capaz de sorrir e cantar, mas não ia fazer isso.

Ainda tinha um nome a zelar.

Enquanto andava até a mesa onde os dez estudantes (que tinham ficado para as férias de fim de ano) e os professores estavam, Draco tentou encontrá-la, mas logo percebeu que a garota não estava presente.

Quer dizer, não tinha nenhuma cabeleira vermelha ali.

Sentou-se ao lado de uma primeiranista da Grifinória e tentou comer o mingau que estava à sua frente, mas era impossível, porque sempre virava-se para as portas de carvalho, esperando vê-la entrar.

Após uma hora de espera, Draco desistiu. Levantou-se, saiu do Salão, e foi para o jardim.

Não queria parecer maníaco, mas...

ONDE ELA ESTAVA?

Olhou para o relógio e viu que não passava das nove horas da manhã. Tentando ficar calmo, preferiu pensar que a moça ainda não tinha acordado, e por isso não estava no Salão Principal.

Com certeza o sumiço de Ginny não tinha nenhuma relação com arrependimento repentino ou saudades do Potter.

Ainda estava pensando no que poderia ter acontecido quando ouviu alguém ao seu lado.

"Você não está com frio?"

Olhou para o lado e a viu.

"Draco?" – ela passou a mão diante dos olhos dele – "O que foi? Está com uma cara estranha."

"Não foi nada, _Weasley_." – disse, ríspido.

"Weasley?" – Ginny disse, preocupada – "O quê eu fiz?"

"Onde você estava?" – perguntou, sem aguentar mais.

"Dormindo." – disse, despreocupada – "Para sua informação, eu não sou uma pessoa do dia, ou seja, não gosto de acordar cedo."

"E como posso saber se isso é verdade ou não?" – perguntou com grosseria.

Draco viu o rosto da garota ficar vermelho e logo percebeu que disse a coisa errada.

"Bem, Malfoy, você acredita se quiser." – ela levantou – "Agora eu tenho que dar relatório de tudo? Você é meu namorado ou meu pai?" – gritou com raiva – "E tome, tinha trazido para você não sentir frio, mas agora quero que você morra congelado!" – e jogou o casaco que Draco lhe emprestara na noite anterior.

Por que tinha que ser tão idiota?

Nunca foi tão ciumento e nem tão possessivo, então... por que agia assim, agora?

"Ginny, espere!" – Draco disse correndo atrás da garota que andava a passos largos.

E também nunca foi de andar atrás de ninguém...

Não sabia o quê ela tinha feito com ele, mas com certeza ele não era mais o mesmo de antes.

"Espera!" – disse, puxando o braço dela com força.

"Solta meu braço, Malfoy!" – ela falou, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto de aço dele.

Draco olhou para o rosto dela e percebeu que a garota chorava. Sentiu uma fisgada no peito, não era certo fazê-la chorar.

"Ginny... você está chorando?"

"Não, estou rindo. Não percebeu?" – ela gritou e logo em seguida chorou mais.

"Desculpe... não queria que você chorasse."

Draco lembrou que também não costumava pedir desculpas com tanta facilidade...

"Você não entende." – ela disse, encarando o rapaz – "Eu não gosto do Natal."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu lembro do meu irmão que morreu." – disse chorando mais – "É triste receber a pilha de presentes e não ver o dele. Não que eu só sinta falta do presente..." – disse, fazendo uma careta – "Eu nem sei mais o quê estou falando."

"Foi por isso que você demorou a descer?"

"Sim." – respondeu sem olhar para ele – "Não queria que você me visse assim, mas agora sei que nem deveria ter descido." – completou, com raiva.

Ele soltou o braço dela e a abraçou.

"Desculpe..." – disse entre os cabelos dela – "Eu pensei que você estava fugindo de mim..."

"Por que eu fugiria?" – ela disse para o peito do rapaz.

"Por causa do Potter?" – perguntou, já sentindo que ela gritaria em seguida.

"Você é um idiota!" – ela disse socando o peitoral do rapaz.

"Desculpa." – falou novamente, cheirando o cabelo da moça.

"Eu te odeio." – Ginny disse abraçando-o com força, seu corpo negando o que a boca acabara de dizer.

Draco riu e disse, bem próximo ao rosto dela:

"Eu também te odeio." – e sorriu.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, até Draco não conseguir mais se conter e colar os lábios dela com os seus. Envolveu a cintura da moça com firmeza, e sentiu os braços dela envolverem seu pescoço. Rapidamente, o beijo passou de leve para intenso, cheio de desejo e urgência. Desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Ginny, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

Um pouco, ou o restinho, de razão aflorou na moça, que afastou, levemente, o rapaz.

"O que foi?" – Draco disse, a voz rouca e ofegante.

"Não é certo, Draco. Nós estamos quase no hall de entrada. Alguém pode nos ver."

"Hm... então vamos para um lugar mais... íntimo." – disse, com um sorriso malicioso que fez Ginny suspirar.

"Draco..." – disse, sentindo que as bochechas ficavam vermelhas – "Ainda é muito cedo para ficarmos a sós... intimamente."

"Eu não acho." – ele falou, começando a beijar o pescoço da garota.

"Pois eu" – ela disse, empurrando-o com raiva – "Acho que é cedo, sim. Para sua informação, _Malfoy_, eu não sou da mesma laia dessas mulheres com quem você costuma sair."

"Malfoy?" – perguntou, confuso – "O quê eu fiz agora?"

Ginny o olhou com raiva e disse:

"Vamos fazer o seguinte... eu vou para a minha Sala Comunal e você vai para a sua, esquecemos tudo o quê aconteceu hoje, e amanhã nos falamos. Certo?" – perguntou, já indo embora.

"Ginny!" – Draco gritou, mas a garota não deu ouvidos.

Ele estava sozinho outra vez...

E, novamente, furioso.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Ginny fitava a lareira da Sala Comunal sem realmente ver o fogo.

Sua mente vagava para lembranças em que o Natal era o dia mais importante do ano para ela. Lembrava das guerras de bola de neve com os gêmeos e dos presentes bizarros que eles davam à ela e aos outros. Nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta dele, às vezes Fred conseguia ser bem chato, com todas aquelas brincadeiras, mas em nenhum momento pensou que seria tão difícil superar essa perda.

"Ginny?" – uma voz masculina disse, bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

"Ai! Que susto!" – ela disse com a mão no peito, olhou para o lado e viu a pessoa menos provável de se ver no Salão Comunal da Grifinória – "Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?"

"Hm... pelo retrato." – disse, fingindo-se de inocente – "Não é assim que você entra?"

"Malfoy!" – exclamou, dando um leve soco no braço do rapaz – "Eu quero saber como você conseguiu a senha. Por acaso seduziu alguma primeiranista desavisada?" – perguntou, desconfiada.

"Hm... talvez." – disse, sentando ao lado dela e, mais uma vez, Ginny o bateu – "Será que você pode bater no outro braço também? Assim vai ficar desigual." – ela fez uma careta e ele continuou – "Bem, eu ouvi uma garotinha dizendo a senha e decorei. Nem precisei seduzir ninguém. Vim ver como você está."

"Estou ótima." – disse, sem encarar o rapaz.

"Certo... e por que você não desceu para o jantar?" – Draco perguntou, displicentemente.

"De novo não, Malfoy!" – exclamou, chateada – "Não tenho obrigação de ficar informando a você todos os lugares onde vou ou deixo de ir."

"Tudo bem... só fiquei preocupado." – ele disse – "Trouxe algumas coisas para você comer." – e apontou para a mesa de centro, onde havia uma xícara enorme e um prato, com alguns sanduíches.

Ginny sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"É para mim?" – disse, a voz embargada.

"Não... é para uma primeiranista desavisada." – Draco disse, sarcástico.

Ginny deu outro soco no braço do rapaz.

"Ai!" – exclamou massageando o local – "Então, não vai comer?"

Ginny não respondeu, pegou o prato e a xícara e comeu, em silêncio. Tinha medo de que se falasse acabaria chorando.

"Então" – Draco disse, depois de algum tempo, quando ela terminou – "Estava bom?"

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Pedi aos elfos para prepararem... já que você passou o dia aqui, sem se alimentar." – ele a observou e completou – "Não vai falar nada?"

Ela acenou negativamente.

"Hm... por que?"

Ela não disse nada.

"Tudo bem... acho que vou embora, então." – Draco disse com um suspiro cansado, mas antes que conseguisse levantar, sentiu uma mão em seu pulso.

O rapaz sentou novamente e Ginny o abraçou, sem falar nada, apenas chorando.

Ela sabia que estava parecendo uma louca, uma doente mental, mas estava tão confusa! Estava triste pela perda do irmão e de vários amigos, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por ter Draco perto. Ao mesmo tempo sentia culpa, não era certo ser tão feliz, quando deveria estar triste.

A verdade é que já não sabia mais de nada.

Aliás, sabia de apenas uma coisa: se não parasse com a loucura, Draco a deixaria.

"Desculpe." – ela disse, após alguns minutos de absoluto silêncio.

"Tudo bem." – Draco falou, beijando a testa da garota.

"Eu estou sendo uma maluca hoje." – disse, enquanto se afastava do rapaz para limpar as lágrimas.

"Concordo." – o rapaz falou, calmamente – "Mas sei que o dia de hoje é difícil para você. Entendo."

"Desde quando você ficou tão... compreensivo?" – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

"Também não sei... mas acho que tem uma relação direta com o fato de que estou apaixonado por você." – respondeu, sorrindo.

Ginny não conseguiu responder, apenas aconchegou-se no peito do namorado.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos, no silêncio, apenas ouvindo a respiração do outro e o fogo crepitando na lareira.

"Hm... Ginny, tenho que ir..." – Draco disse, depois de muito tempo.

"Por que?"

"Já é tarde, passa da meia-noite." – respondeu – "É melhor que você vá dormir."

"Não... eu prefiro ficar aqui. Com você." – ela disse, sem se afastar do rapaz – "A não ser que você queira ir?" – perguntou.

"Não... eu fico aqui." – Draco disse, mal contendo a felicidade.

Foi assim que os dois passaram a noite, sem nenhuma pergunta, sem brigas, apenas absorvidos no que sentiam.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Ginny caminhava em um campo aberto, sem saber muito bem onde estava ou para onde ia. Até que o viu, parado ali, diante dela, sorrindo.

Imediatamente sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"F-Fred?" – conseguiu murmurar.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou, o que só fez com que ela chorasse mais.

"Senti tanta saudade." – ela disse quando o abraço terminou.

"Ginny... eu também senti, mas... a vida continua." – disse com um sorriso – "Pelo menos a sua, continua."

"O quê você quer dizer?"

"Viva, Ginny. Não é preciso que você passe o resto da sua vida assim, triste, afastando as pessoas que gostam de você. E eu sei muito bem que ele é um Malfoy, mas se ele te faz feliz..."

"Como você pode saber dessas coisas?" – perguntou, confusa.

"Eu simplesmente sei." – disse sorrindo – "Apenas viva, Ginny e seja feliz..." – completou com um último sorriso e desapareceu, no mesmo instante em que a garota acordou.

Assustada, Ginny olhou para os lados e percebeu que continuava na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, sentada perto de Draco Malfoy, que dormia pesadamente.

A ruiva sorriu ao observar o rapaz dormindo calmamente. Passou uma mão no rosto dele e Draco logo acordou, sobressaltado.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou, alarmado.

"Calma, Draco." – disse, contendo o riso – "Não aconteceu nada."

"Ah..." – ele falou mais calmo – "Que horas são?"

"Seis e meia." – Ginny disse – "E acho melhor que você vá para a sua casa..."

"Nossa... que delicadeza." – o rapaz falou, sarcástico.

"É sério, Draco. Daqui a pouco os alunos vão descer e se te verem aqui você pode ser expulso, sabia?"

"Tudo bem... eu vou, então." – disse, derrotado.

Os dois levantaram e andaram de mãos dadas até o buraco do retrato.

"Então, vejo você no café?" – Draco perguntou, ficando de frente para a garota.

"Sim..." – respondeu, sorrindo.

Os dois trocaram um último beijo e, depois, Draco foi embora.

Ginny decidiu seguir o conselho do irmão, e tinha certeza que seria muito feliz.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Seis meses depois...**

"Amanhã é o último dia de aula." – Ginny disse.

"É... meu último dia aqui." – Draco falou, apertando mais a menina de encontro ao seu peito.

Os dois estavam sentados no jardim, protegidos pela copa de uma árvore e escondidos por outras plantas. O sol começava a se pôr, mas os dois nem estavam observando isso.

"E você vai embora." – a garota completou, triste.

"Você também vai." – Draco disse, sorrindo – "Ou você vai morar na Escola?"

"Draco, você sabe do quê estou falando." – respondeu sem nenhum humor.

"Sim... eu sei." – disse, sério – "Mas nada vai mudar. Nós iremos continuar juntos."

"Mas nos veremos menos." – deu um suspiro e continuou – "E provavelmente você vai conhecer alguma garota nas festas chiques que seus pais promovem e vai me esquecer."

"Ginny" – Draco pegou o rosto da garota e o virou para ele – "Isso não vai acontecer." – ele aproximou o rosto, deixando os lábios a poucos milímetros de distância – "Eu te amo."

Era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso em seis meses.

Pelo menos em voz alta.

"Eu te amo também." – a ruiva sussurrou e, sem aguentar mais, colou os lábios aos de Draco.

O beijo era intenso, cheio de vontade e de saudade. Era uma forma de externarem o quê tinham acabado de falar.

Draco deixou de beijar a boca da garota e desceu, lentamente, para o pescoço dela. A ruiva pendeu a cabeça para trás, enquanto ele segurou carinhosamente as costas dela, apoiando-a. Então, ele fez o caminho de volta, subindo os beijos pelo pescoço dela até chegar novamente à boca. Ela voltou a cabeça para a posição normal à medida que ele subia os beijos e as bocas se encontraram em um único beijo, calmo, porém profundo.

Involuntariamente, Draco inclinou-se sobre a garota e no minuto seguinte os dois estavam deitados na grama do jardim, totalmente alheios ao que acontecia em volta, o que, por sorte, era nada...

Ele desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo dela e, calmamente, retirou a camisa da ruiva. Draco interrompeu os beijos e a olhou, como se estivesse perguntando se deveria continuar ou não. O momento de desistir era aquele. Ginny respondeu colando os lábios dos dois em um beijo mais quente e urgente.

Em poucos minutos os dois estavam apenas com as roupas de baixo, mas ao contrário do que possa parecer, não sentiam frio, a pele ardia de desejo e paixão.

Os beijos não cessaram nenhuma vez sequer e, logo em seguida, estavam totalmente sem roupa, apenas sentindo o calor do corpo do outro.

Ele se colocou entre as pernas dela, entrando, delicadamente, no seu íntimo, rompendo a barreira que o impedia de entrar totalmente. A garota soltou um gemido de dor e, imediatamente, Draco a confortou, dizendo algumas palavras carinhosas e se movimentando de maneira mais lenta.

A dor que Ginny sentiu passou rapidamente, Draco pôde perceber isso quando ela cravou as unhas no ombro dele e o puxou para mais perto. Os movimentos de Draco foram ficando mais rápidos, Ginny gemia baixinho, enqunto ele dizia palavras desconexas. Com um movimento mais brusco, os dois chegaram ao ponto máximo juntos, e gemeram de prazer.

Ele se jogou sobre ela, os dois deitados na grama, escondidos pela semi-escuridão do lugar, os corações acelerados demais e o sentimento de plenitude tomando conta deles.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

No dia seguinte, Draco e Ginny estavam no mesmo lugar, mas o momento era de despedida.

"Vou mandar carta todo dia." – ele olhou para o rosto da namorada, que estava todo marcado por lágrimas.

"Eu também vou escrever para você, todos os dias." – ela disse, chorosa.

"E eu vou te visitar." – Draco disse, enxugando as lágrimas dela.

"Não... você não pode fazer isso. Nossas famílias..." – começou.

"Eu sei, mas não se preocupe, eles nem vão saber." – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Os dois ouviram mais um aviso de que deveriam ir para a Hogsmeade, então abraçaram-se e beijaram-se mais uma vez. Em seguida, cada um foi para um lado diferente, já cheios de saudades...

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Um ano depois...**

Draco olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e viu, lentamente, o ponteiro maior ir para o doze. Enfim, eram onze horas da manhã. Já poderia vê-la. Saiu apressadamente do quarto e desceu as escadas correndo, já estava quase saindo quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

"Vai sair, querido?" – Narcisa perguntou.

"Vou..." – Draco disse – "Eu e Zabini vamos sair." – mentiu.

"Ah, que bom, querido. E a Pansy, vai também?"

"Não, mamãe... a Pansy está ocupada com a Escola de Moda e o Potter."

"Não consigo aceitar essa relação." – Narcisa disse, com desgosto – "Você e Pansy combinavam tanto."

"Certo, mas nós somos só amigos, mãe." – o rapaz disse, cansado – "Agora tenho que ir, já estou atrasado." – e saiu quase correndo, antes que a mãe falasse novamente.

Quando chegou ao jardim, aparatou para Hogsmeade.

Assim que chegou ao povoado, viu vários alunos de Hogwarts passeando pelas lojas do lugar. Estava atrasado e tudo era culpa da sua mãe. Correu para o Cabeça de Javali e encontrou a garota sentada em uma mesa, no fundo do bar.

"Demorou." – ela disse, séria.

"Sim, minha mãe queria conversar, mas nem era nada importante."

Draco beijou a garota e disse:

"Quero que você me acompanhe até um lugar."

A moça o olhou, desconfiada.

"Juro que não vou te sequestrar e usá-la como minha escrava..."

"Ah... certo. Agora eu estou mais confiante." – ela respondeu, sarcástica – "Vamos."

O casal saiu do estabelecimento de mãos dadas e aparatou.

"Onde estamos?" – Ginny perguntou, olhando para o beco em que estavam.

"Londres." – Draco respondeu, enquanto os dois andavam e saíam do beco – "Alguns bruxos moram aqui, mas existem alguns trouxas, por isso aparatamos no beco."

A rua era tranquila e era bem perceptível que era um lugar predominantemente residencial e de classe média.

Andaram até um prédio de três andares e entraram. Os dois foram até o elevador e segundos depois chegaram ao terceiro andar.

Draco foi até uma porta branca e a abriu.

"Uau." – Ginny disse, olhando o lugar.

O ambiente era amplo e dava uma estranha sensação de conforto, as paredes eram brancas e todos os móveis eram pretos.

"Gostou?" – perguntou, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

"Sim..." – ela disse, maravilhada.

"Eu mostro o resto da casa." – Draco disse.

O rapaz foi a cada lugar do apartamento e Ginny ficava mais impressionada com o que via. O lugar era simplesmente maravilhoso. Quando o pequeno tour acabou, os dois voltaram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá.

"Então... o quê achou?" – perguntou.

"Lindo." – Ginny disse, sincera – "Então, você vai morar aqui?"

"Vou." – Draco respondeu, sentindo o coração batendo rápido.

"Que bom, Draco." – Ginny disse, sorrindo – "Seus pais já sabem que você vai sair da Mansão para morar sozinho em um bairro que tem trouxas?"

"Sabem... quer dizer, menos sobre os trouxas." – Draco disse – "E eu não vou morar sozinho."

"Não?" – perguntou, confusa – "O Blaise vem para cá?"

"Não, o Blaise não." – Draco disse, sorrindo, nervoso – "Você vem."

Ginny arregalou os olhos e murmurou:

"E-Eu?"

"Sim. Você." – ele disse – "Ginny, pensei muito nesses últimos meses e não aguento mais essa situação de vê-la somente quando tem passeios em Hogsmeade."

"Mas... eu já vou terminar a Escola."

"Eu sei, e é por isso que tudo vai ficar mais fácil." – Draco disse – "Não quero mais vê-la somente de noite, mas de dia também... e quero dormir e acordar do seu lado."

"Draco... mas... nossas famílias..." – ela começou.

"Eles nem vão saber." – Draco disse, nervoso – "Eu já falei com os meus pais. Você fala com os seus, diz que morando em Londres pode arranjar um emprego mais rápido."

"Eu já tenho um emprego..." – ela disse, confusa – "Faço a contabilidade da Loja dos Gêmeos e depois de terminar a Escola, vou trabalhar lá, lembra?"

"Sim..." – Draco disse – "Diz que aqui é mais perto para você ir até o Beco Diagonal, o que realmente nem é mentira."

Os dois ficaram calados por muito tempo até que, sem conseguir se conter, Draco disse:

"Então... você quer?"

Ela o observou durante alguns minutos até dizer:

"Sim... quero." – e sorriu.

Draco sorriu também e a beijou com carinho.

E eles teriam, ahm, feito mais do que isso, se Ginny não recobrasse a consciência a tempo de lembrar que já deveria ter voltado para Hogsmeade. Draco só concordou em voltar, porque teria Ginny só para si em menos de duas semanas...

E enfim poderiam ser felizes...

Ou talvez não.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Sim, estou de volta depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno!! E depois de muito esporro por ter sumido, claro!!! Hahahahahaha!!!

Chefa!!! Que NC foi aquela??? O.O Ainda estou de boca aberta... Foi tudo de ótimo!! Viu?? Eu sabia que você conseguia!!! :D

Gentem, ela merece review, heim?? Não decepcionem e mandem milhares delas!!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!! Esse capítulo ficou muito lindo!!! O Draco foi tudo de fofo!!! *__* Ai, que emotion!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, pessoas...

Tudo bem com vocês?

Então... demorei muito a atualizar, né?

Mas eu estava desanimada com essa fic, e ainda estou, mas prometo que agora vou terminá-la...

O próximo capítulo começa depois de um ano dessa última cena, ok?

Bem, agradeço a quem mandou comentários:

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Jaque Weasley, Caah LisLis, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Thaty, Princesa Chi, Mandikinha Weasley, Vaamp Malfoy, baa-julia m., Miss Funny e Hinata Weasley. **

E, desculpem mesmo pela demora...

Beijocas,

**Manu Black **Black (por parte de Sirius e por parte de Jacob)


	5. AVISO

**AVISO:**

**Gente, estarei fora por um tempo.**

**Meu computador quebrou e não sei quando será possível atualizar as estórias novamente.**

**Mas não desistam de mim, hein!**

**Hehehehehe**

**Beijocas,**

**Manu Black**


	6. Ciúme

**Capítulo V**

**Dois Anos Depois...**

O salão amplo e luxuoso, decorado com faixas brancas e douradas, estava cheio de bruxos. Alguns conversavam animados, enquanto outros bebiam e alguns poucos dançavam.

Draco não estava conversando, nem bebendo e muito menos dançando. O rapaz olhava fixamente para um trio que dançava alegremente, formado por Potter, Lovegood e Ginny Weasley. O cicatriz estava no meio das garotas e as duas dançavam sensualmente, no caso de Luna era um pouco mais complicado, já que a barriga de sete meses de gestação impedia que a mulher dançasse muito sensualmente.

Bufou pela milésima vez naquela noite e sentenciou:

"Vou embora." – levantou-se da cadeira e andou em direção a porta.

"Draco, espera." – Pansy seguiu, com um pouco de dificuldade o amigo, já que seu vestido de noiva tinha uma saia muito grande e pesada.

"Pansy, tenho que ir." – andou mais rápido.

"Draco, não seja besta." – Blaise Zabini seguia os amigos – "Eles não estão fazendo nada de mais."

"Quem?" – fingiu-se de desentendido.

"Eles só estavam dançando." – Pansy disse quando chegaram a lareira.

"Pansy, eles estavam se esfregando." – Draco falou com raiva, enquanto jogava pó-de-flu nas chamas da lareira.

"Hoje é o dia do meu casamento... você acha que Harry ia me trair assim? Em público?" – perguntou – "E ainda mais com a Weasley e a Lovegood?"

"É, Malfoy, não seja idiota." – Zabini falou, ofegante. – "Minha esposa nunca me trairia."

"Vocês confiam muito neles." – Malfoy estava revoltado por eles serem tão confiantes.

"Claro, cabeção...isso se chama amor." – Pansy disse, sorrindo.

"É... você deveria confiar nela, Malfoy." – Blaise disse, sério.

"Vocês não entendem!" – falou, frustrado – "Quer dizer, vocês podem se relacionar livremente, já estão até casados! Eu e ela não podemos... estamos há dois anos morando juntos e nossas famílias nem sabem."

"E por que vocês não enfrentam a família?" – Pansy disse.

"É, Malfoy, não seja covarde." – Blaise falou em tom de brincadeira.

Era exatamente isso que ele sentia...

Ele sentia-se muito covarde.

Entrou na lareira e dando um último olhar para os amigos, foi-se embora.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

"Draco!" – ele ouviu a voz dela vinda da cozinha.

Rapidamente o rapaz puxou o edredom e fechou os olhos com força.

Não queria brigar, por isso evitaria falar com ela.

"Draquiiiinho!" – Ginny disse mais uma vez, agora mais próxima.

Ele puxou o edredom e tentou cobrir a cabeça no exato instante em que a porta do quarto era aberta por Ginny.

"Hm... Draquinho, te achei." – ela disse em tom de brincadeira.

O rapaz sentiu que a namorada deitara na cama e tentou ficar calmo.

"Por que você foi embora tão cedo?" – ela perguntou bem próxima ao ouvido do namorado, causando, automaticamente, arrepios nele.

Draco não respondeu. A tentação era grande, mas ele era forte.

Era um Malfoy, afinal.

"Hm...fingindo que está dormindo..." – ela disse numa voz pensativa, enquanto dava pequenos beijos no pedaço descoberto do pescoço dele.

Sim, ela era terrível... pior do que qualquer comensal da morte...

"Você não vai falar, Malfoy?" – e em seguida mordeu a ponta da orelha de Draco, causando-lhe uma vontade quase selvagem de esquecer tudo e tomá-la nos braços.

Quase.

"Certo... se é assim então." – ela saiu da cama e foi para o banheiro, batendo a porta com muita força ao passar.

Meia hora mais tarde, quando Draco estava quase dormindo de verdade, ela voltou para o quarto, deitou-se ao lado do namorado e o empurrou com força para fora da cama, sem obter nenhum resultado. Por fim, bufou de raiva e deitou-se de costas para ele, ainda resmungando.

Um prenúncio do que o esperava no dia seguinte.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Acordou com a claridade preenchendo todo o quarto.

Atordoado, olhou para o lado e viu que já passava das sete horas de uma manhã de domingo.

Então, por que, em nome de Merlim, ele tinha acordado tão cedo?

Era domingo, dia de ficar na cama até mais tarde.

Um barulho de panelas caindo no chão vindo da cozinha fez Draco compreender tudo: Ginny estava fazendo o máximo de barulho para acordá-lo.

Tentando adiar o que o esperava, Draco foi ao banheiro e ficou lá durante muito tempo, buscando algum meio de sair da casa sem ser percebido pela namorada. Após meia hora de reflexão, concluiu que era impossível, uma vez que a casa tinha feitiços antiaparatação e a lareira ficava na sala.

Derrotado, vestiu-se e foi para a cozinha, onde Ginny continuava a massacrar as pobres panelas indefesas. Olhou para a mulher que amava e não se surpreendeu quando percebeu que ela parecia um leão, selvagem com os cabelos ruivos despenteados e um olhar assassino, dirigido para a panela que estava no fogão.

"Bom dia." – Draco arriscou ao entrar no recinto, mas não obteve resposta.

Resignado, sentou-se à mesa e procurou algo para falar, mas o semblante predador de Ginny impediu qualquer tentativa de estabelecer uma comunicação

O rapaz ouviu um barulho na janela e viu a coruja que sempre entregava o Profeta Diário, agradecido até o último fio de cabelo, Draco levantou-se e apanhou o jornal, onde se escondeu durante algum tempo.

"O que eu queria entender" – a ruiva disse, como se estivesse continuando uma conversa – "é a razão por você ter ido embora sem nem me avisar." – e jogou o prato com ovos mexidos na frente do rapaz.

"Você sabe." – ele disse ainda sem encará-la, protegido pelas páginas do jornal.

"Só sei" – falou – "que estava dançando com meus amigos." – e colocou uma xícara perigosamente fumegante na frente do namorado.

"Você estava se esfregando no Potter." – ele disse, ainda usando o jornal como escudo.

"Isso é mentira!" – Ginny gritou – "Nós estávamos dançando! Luna também estava conosco!"

"Ah, então se a Lovegood não estivesse presente..." – Draco começou.

"Você é um imbecil." – falou (nada) carinhosa – "E a culpa é sua se precisamos nos esconder!" – e continuou espancando com a faca uma pobre torrada onde passava geleia.

"Isso não é verdade." – Draco encarou a mulher, agora furioso.

"Você sabe que é verdade." – Ginny disse com raiva – "Eu quis contar tudo para a minha família, mas você se opôs, lembra?"

"Sim, mas..." – Draco tentou explicar, mas a moça estava irada demais para deixá-lo falar.

"Você é covarde!" – exclamou levantando-se – "Um covarde que não tem coragem de assumir o que sente. Você não me leva a sério."

"Isso é mentira." – Draco disse – "Você sabe que está sendo injusta."

"Não sei mais de nada." – Ginny falou, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas e saiu, sem falar mais.

Draco teve o impulso de segui-la, mas sabia que isso só ia piorar tudo. Era melhor que os dois esfriassem a cabeça.

Sem outra opção, Draco levantou, vestiu o casaco e saiu. Quanto mais longe, melhor.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Ginny olhou mais uma vez para o relógio na parede da sala: sete horas da noite.

E nada de Draco retornar.

Será que ele tinha ido embora?

Para sempre?

Com um aperto no peito, voltou a olhar para a televisão, tentando convencer-se de que ele estava bem e de que voltaria logo.

Uma hora depois, o filme que a ruiva assistia terminou e Draco ainda não retornara. Sem querer pensar no pior, foi para a cozinha, prepararia o prato preferido do namorado, como um pedido indireto de desculpas.

Quer dizer, se ele voltasse para casa...

Não! Não ia pensar nisso... afastou os pensamentos para longe disso e voltou a atenção para o jantar.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Draco voltou ao apartamento um pouco antes das dez horas da noite e tinha medo do que poderia encontrar. Ou Ginny teria ido embora ou então estaria mais brava do que antes.

Quando entrou no apartamento, viu Ginny sentada de frente para a televisão, ela estava tão concentrada no filme que nem percebera a chegada dele.

"Oi." – Draco arriscou, quando chegou perto dela.

"Oi." – respondeu sem encará-lo.

"Podemos conversar?" – o loiro perguntou.

"Agora não... estou ocupada." – disse, sem tirar os olhos do aparelho trouxa.

"Que horas, então?" – Draco perguntou, tendo certeza de que ela ainda estava furiosa.

"Depois que terminar o filme." – falou, encerrando o assunto.

Draco virou-se para sair do lugar e já estava quase indo para o quarto, quando ela disse:

"Se estiver com fome, tem comida no fogão." – disse Ginny.

"Obrigado." – ele falou indo para a cozinha, onde encontrou um pedaço, bem generoso, de lasanha, seu prato preferido.

Então aquilo era um sinal de que as coisas não estavam tão ruins assim...

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Draco já estava cansado de esperar.

E ele tinha a leve impressão de que ela fazia isso de propósito.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava da meia-noite.

Cochilava numa das poltronas do quarto quando a porta foi aberta e Ginny entrou.

"Podemos falar agora?" – ele perguntou.

"Ok." – disse, desinteressada, sentando na cama, de frente para ele, mas sem encará-lo.

"Estive pensando em tudo que aconteceu e acho que não podemos continuar assim."

Ginny o encarou finalmente.

"Onde você pensou isso?"

"Como?" – Draco perguntou, confuso pela interrupção dela.

"Você passou o dia fora... você deve ter pensado isso em algum lugar." – a voz dela tinha um tom calmo e perigoso.

"Fui visitar meus pais, você sabe que passo os domingos lá." – respondeu, cauteloso.

"O dia inteiro?"

"Mais ou menos... depois do almoço fui até o Beco Diagonal."

"Certo." – ela disse, indiferente – "Continue."

"Por que você está assim? Estranha?"

"Eu estou estranha?" – disse, um sorriso sarcástico no rosto corado – "Foi você quem passou o dia fora de casa e voltou me achando estranha."

"Ginny..." – Draco disse, tentando encontrar um sentido nas palavras dela – "Você ainda está com raiva?"

"Ahhh... e por que estaria?" – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico – "Você só passou o dia inteiro fora, sem dar notícias... é CLARO que NÃO estou com RAIVA."

"Certo, é melhor que nos conversemos amanhã." – Draco disse, indo para a cama.

"Não... eu quero conversar agora!" – gritou – "Vamos. Fale o que tem para falar."

"Por que você tem sempre que brigar?"

"EU?" –berrou – "Foi você que começou, fazendo aquela cena de ciúme ridícula."

"Você não entende!" – gritou de volta – "Eu tenho ciúme porque amo você. E é por isso que não dá mais. Não dá para continuar assim."

Ginny o olhou, confusa.

"Não me importo mais com o que vão pensar. Eu amo você e você me ama, isso é o que importa." – disse, inflamado – "Por isso, pensei muito e..."

"E...?" – Ginny sussurrou.

"Você quer casar comigo?"

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Sim, eu adoro um suspense. Se quiserem me matar, estejam a vontade.

Esse capítulo não foi betado mais uma vez (e a culpa não é minha), mas se vocês encontrarem alguma palavra que tinha hifen antes e agora não, ou outra que tem acento e agora não, ou ainda mais, alguma que tinha trema e agora não é porque estou tentando escrever na (confusa) nova ortografia... está difícil, mas aos poucos vou me adaptar.

Desculpem, mas vou colocar, novamente, só os nomes de quem comentou... não estou muito empolgada para agradecimentos, oK?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Hinata Weasley, Oraculo, Jaque Weasley, SallyRide, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Yu xD, Caah LisLis, Yuminha_, Gaabii, Princesa Chi, Giih.** Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por tudo mais, garotas. Beijos e desculpem o mau jeito do agradecimento.

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	7. As Respostas

**No capítulo anterior de "Até que nossos parentes nos separem"...**

"_Certo, é melhor que nós conversemos amanhã." – Draco disse, indo para a cama._

"_Não... eu quero conversar agora!" – gritou – "Vamos. Fale o que tem para falar."_

"_Por que você tem sempre que brigar?" _

"_EU?" – berrou – "Foi você que começou, fazendo aquela cena de ciúme ridícula."_

"_Você não entende!" – gritou de volta – "Eu tenho ciúme porque amo você. E é por isso que não dá mais. Não dá para continuar assim."_

_Ginny o olhou, confusa._

"_Não me importo mais com o que vão pensar. Eu amo você e você me ama, isso é o que importa." – disse, inflamado – "Por isso, pensei muito e..."_

"_E...?" – Ginny sussurrou._

"_Você quer casar comigo?"_

**Capítulo VI**

Ginny o olhou com atenção e perguntou, ainda confusa:

"Casar?"

"Sim... Tipo, uma cerimônia, nossas famílias, um juiz, nós dois jurando amor eterno..." – Draco disse, sério.

"E como você pretende fazer isso sem ninguém saber?" – ela perguntou – "Quer dizer, não dá para casar escondido."

"Não será escondido." – respondeu, paciente – "No sábado que vem, falarei com meus pais. Caso você aceite, claro."

"Mas... eles não vão deixar."

"Eu não estarei pedindo permissão." – falou, com um leve tom de impaciência na voz – "Então... aceita?"

Ginny observou o rosto do namorado procurando algum indicativo de brincadeira ou coisa parecida, mas não encontrando, respondeu:

"Aceito." – e sorriu, sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Draco sorriu e os dois ficaram se olhando durante alguns minutos, até o momento em que o rapaz saiu correndo do quarto e Ginny chegou a pensar que tinha sido medo e arrependimento, mas logo entendeu, quando ele retornou trazendo uma pequena caixa de veludo.

Ele abriu a caixinha e então o seu conteúdo ficou visível: duas alianças de ouro, com um D e um G entrelaçados, gravado na parte interior. Draco tirou um anel e o colocou no dedo anelar direito da moça e ela fez o mesmo com ele. Estavam, oficialmente, noivos.

Os dois selaram o compromisso com uma noite de amor inesquecível.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Sábado. **

**12hs. **

**Mansão Malfoy.**

Draco aparatou atrás de uma árvore frondosa, andou rapidamente até o portão de ferro preto com um brasão enorme da família Malfoy: um M entrelaçado numa cobra. O rapaz colocou o pulso sobre o brasão e, automaticamente, o portão foi aberto.

Ele andou, lentamente, pelo jardim, tentando convencer-se de que tudo daria certo. Afinal, seus pais queriam a sua felicidade, e se Ginny era a forma de fazê-lo feliz, eles iriam aceitá-la.

Quando entrou na casa foi para a sala de estar onde encontrou Lúcio e Narcisa conversando sobre a sociedade bruxa e coisas desse tipo.

"Querido!" – Narcisa disse quando viu o filho e correu para abraçá-lo.

"Draco." – Lúcio cumprimentou, frio como de costume.

"Mamãe, eu estou bem." – ele falou tirando as mãos da mulher do seu pescoço, pois ela estava quase sufocando o filho.

"Querido, você está tão magro." – Narcisa falou – "O que você está comendo? Acho que não está se alimentando corretamente..."

"Narcisa, pare com isso. Draco sabe se cuidar." – Lúcio disse.

"O almoço está pronto, amos." – um elfo disse, curvando-se até seu nariz encostar no chão frio.

Os três loiros foram para a sala de jantar e sentaram-se, Lúcio na cabeceira, Narcisa ao seu lado direito e Draco ao seu lado esquerdo.

O almoço começou em silêncio, Narcisa dirigia olhares preocupados para o filho, enquanto Lúcio parecia alheio a tudo.

"Mãe... pai... preciso contar algo a vocês." – Draco começou.

"Eu sabia que tinha algo." – Narcisa disse, teatralmente – "Você parece abatido."

"O que foi? Está metido em alguma confusão?" – Lúcio perguntou, rispidamente.

"Não." – Draco disse, encarando os cogumelos do seu prato – "Bem, eu estou namorando."

"Ah, querido! Que maravilha!"

"Nós estamos namorando há... dois anos..." – Draco viu o rosto da mãe mudar de feliz para aborrecida, o pai continuava impassível – "E nós dois decidimos nos casar."

"Isso é ótimo, filho. Mesmo que você tenha escondido isso..." – Narcisa disse – "Quem é ela?"

"Espero que o motivo para manter a moça na escuridão não seja o seu sangue." – Lúcio disse – "Ela é sangue-puro?"

"Claro que sim!" – Draco disse, aliviado por saber que esse era o único problema.

"Então... qual o seu sobrenome?" – o loiro gato, digo, o loiro mais velho disse.

Draco olhou os pais e, com um último suspiro, sentenciou:

"Weasley. Ginny Weasley."

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Sábado. **

**12hs. **

**A Toca.**

Quando Ginny saiu da lareira, encontrou a casa lotada. Estava cheia de pessoas (em sua maioria ruivas), com seus respectivos filhos, que corriam pela casa, deixando-a mais parecida com um Hospício.

"Tia!" – uma garotinha correu em direção a Ginny.

"Vicky!" – ela abraçou a filha de Gui e sorriu – "Como você está, querida?"

"Tô bem!" – a loirinha respondeu sorridente, mas depois fez um biquinho - "Tia, o Teddy me bateu." – e mostrou o bracinho que tinha uma pequena marca, como um beslicão.

"Ah, querida, ele não fez por mal!" – Ginny disse.

"Fiz sim!" – Teddy, que era um pouco mais velho que Vicky, disse – "Ela me mordeu." – e mostrou o braço com uma marca de dentes.

"Teddy!" – Ginny o abraçou com carinho – "Querido, não brigue com a Vicky, vocês devem ser amigos."

Ela fez os dois se abraçarem e logo depois o pequeno casal saiu para brincar no jardim da Toca, junto com Rose, a filha de Mione e Rony.

Finalmente Molly a encontrou, enchendo a filha de beijos e mimos, até o momento em que a levou para cozinha e determinou que ela cuidasse da panela com sopa.

Perto de duas horas da tarde, o almoço foi servido. Ginny esperou todos se acalmarem, até falar:

"Eu gostaria de comunicar uma coisa a vocês."

Todos olharam para ela e Ginny sentiu o rosto arder.

"Bem... eu vou me casar."

"O QUÊ?" – Rony, Percy e Jorge gritaram.

"Eu conheci uma pessoa em Hogwarts" – ela olhou para Harry e Pansy que sorriam – "Nós namoramos durante dois anos e agora decidimos nos casar."

"E quem é, filha?" – Arthur perguntou.

Ela fechou os olhos e jogou:

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Draco olhou para o rosto dos pais e os dois pareciam congelados. Duas magnifícas estátuas de pedra. Duas estátuas boquiabertas.

"Desculpe." – Narcisa disse com um sorriso vacilante – "Não ouvi direito. Wislow? Gertrudes Wislow?"

"Não... Ginny Weasley." – Draco corrigiu.

E a resposta de Narcisa foi cair no choro. Um choro tão intenso que parecia que alguém tinha morrido.

"Como você pode estar namorando uma Weasley!" – Lúcio exclamou, furioso – "Uma maldita adoradora de sangues-ruins!"

"Não fale assim da minha futura esposa." – Draco disse, tentando conter a raiva.

"Vergonha." – Narcisa disse entre soluços – "Sociedade. Humilhada." – e chorou mais.

"Você não casará com esta filhote de coelho." – Lúcio esbravejou.

"Ah é? E como você me impedirá?"

Draco não recebeu uma resposta verbal. Viu a jarra de vinho voando e, logo em seguida, um peso atingiu sua cabeça.

E a morte chegou.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro um grito, um uivo pôde ser ouvido, e Ginny pensou que era um lobisomem, mas logo percebeu que era só Rony, dando um ataque de histerismo. Depois, Molly começou a chorar e Arthur ficou tão vermelho que estava quase entrando em ebulição.

"Eu não permito esse casamento." – Rony disse, categórico.

"Você não manda em mim, Ronald." – Ginny disse, calma.

"Um Malfoy? Aquela família de cobras... Comensais... assassinos..." – Molly dizia.

"Pensei que vocês ficariam felizes por mim." – falou, triste.

"Por que você não escolheu outro rapaz? Qualquer um é melhor do que um Malfoy." – Arthur disse, furioso.

"Mas ele é o único que eu amo." – Ginny levantou e completou – "E eu não desistirei dele." – entrou na lareira e foi embora.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

"Draco?" – Ginny disse quando apareceu na sala e encontrou o rapaz deitado no sofá.

"Oi." – ele disse, fraco.

A moça aproximou-se e viu que ele tinha um hematoma enorme na testa.

"Meu Merlin, o que fizeram com você?" – ela conjurou uma toalhinha gelada e colocou na testa do noivo.

"Meu querido pai jogou, acidentalmente, a jarra de vinho dos elfos em mim." – ele sorriu, sarcasticamente.

"Então eles não aceitaram?"

"Bem... se você considerar a quase tentativa de morte... é, eles não aceitaram."

"Os meus pais também não." – Ginny disse, chorando.

"Pelo menos eles não tentaram te matar." – Draco disse.

Os dois ficaram calados, pensativos, com medo de falar algo errado e acabar com o resto de coragem que eles possuíam para enfrentar os parentes.

"Eu não vou desistir de você." – Draco disse, por fim.

"Eu também não." – Ginny disse e sorriu.

Os dois voltaram ao silêncio de antes, agora mais calmos, até Ginny falar:

"Já sei! Vamos fazer um jantar em família! Assim, eles vão se conhecer melhor."

"E isso, por acaso, vai adiantar?" – Draco perguntou, incrédulo.

"Vai sim! Eu tenho certeza."

Draco não falou. Ele tinha absoluta certeza.

Certeza de que a família Malfoy nunca se entenderia com a Weasley.

Isso era um fato.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**N.B.B.:** Quem não sentiu a menor falta de mim enchendo a paciência levanta a mão!! Hahahahaha!!!

Aloha, pretty people!!! Quem é vivo sempre aparece!! E eu espero nunca mais precisar sumir assim!! Quanta saudade de ler em primeira mão os capítulos da minha amiga linda, a Manu!! E de deixar essas sábias (que modéstia) palavras para entreter vocês, lindos leitores!!

Então, que capítulo mais MÁRA!! Gentem!! Eu ri muito com os momentos morte!! Hahahahahahaha!!! Ai, eu me acabo lendo!!! Mas tudo ficará bem... Eu espero! :D Tipo, alguém até pode ficar com algum pedaço a menos, mas continua vivo!!

Vamos comentar, heim!! Nada de preguiça!!! A Manu merece!!! Ainda mais com um capítulo desses!!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

#

**Nota da Autora:** Olá para todas!

Pessoas queridas do meu coração, desculpem a demora. Como já expliquei anteriormente, eu não ando muito inspirada para escrever, mas não desistam de mim! Por favor!

Eu tinha coisas importantes para falar, mas esqueci... ê velhice.

Então, vamos aos agradecimentos...

**Uchihinha Chibi:** Obrigada pela review! Eu sei, estou demorando muito, perdão! E pode me matar, vou psicografar o resto da fic... ¬¬ Beijocas.

**Oraculo:** Obrigada pela review e desculpa por demorar novamente! Beijocas.

**Gaabii:** Obrigada pela review. Moça, você tem atualizado? Eu ando desligada, me diz se você atualizou, se eu não deixei reviewzinha para você é pq não vi a atualização... eu ando mais lesada do que o normal. Desculpe mesmo, ok? Beijocas.

**Caah LisLis:** Obrigada pela review. Ei, eu te coloquei como personagem em "Felizes para Sempre" e você nem para me mandar uma review (aquela que cobra review como se fosse dinheiro)... hehehehe Oia um carro vem a caminho? Que legalll!!! =) Eu sei, tô devendo caps a lot, né? Sorry! Beijocas.

**Jaque Weasley**: Obrigada pela review. É... o fogo do inferno, né? Hehehe Beijocas.

**Princesa Chi:** Obrigada pela review. É... a confusão grande vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Beijocas.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review. Sim, quem é vivo sempre aparece... mesmo aqueles que nós juramos matar algum dia...não é mesmo? ¬¬ Se for o Lúcio eu desculpo tudo...tô pensando em me colocar na fic como amante do Lulu (uma vez que o Fred morreu no universo dessa fic)... o que você acha, bee? Beijocas.

**Loh Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review. Muito obrigada pelo carinho. Espero que goste deste. Beijocas.

Epa, senti falta de algumas pessoas... rapá, vô começá a fazê a xamadinha!

HUNF.

Beijos,

**Manu Black **

**Próxima Atualização:** A Mediadora – Uma Nova Versão.


	8. O jantar

**Capítulo VII**

"Onde está Lúcio?" – Draco disse no exato instante em que seus pés tocaram o chão da sala de visitas da Mansão Malfoy.

"Saiu." – Narcisa respondeu, levantando-se, deu um beijo no filho e continuou – "E não o trate assim. Ele é seu pai."

"Ele tentou me matar com uma jarra de vinho dos elfos." – falou, sentando-se na poltrona branca ao lado da mãe – "Perdoe-me se não estou amando meu querido pai neste momento."

"Querido, nós só queremos o seu bem."

"Então vocês deveriam saber que o meu bem é a Ginny. E que só serei feliz ao lado dela."

"Draco..." – Narcisa começou.

"Mamãe, não vim aqui para discutir." – ele suspirou – "Nós iremos promover um jantar, na próxima sexta-feira, os Weasleys estarão presentes e é de suma importância que vocês dois compareçam, afinal são a única família que me restou." – ele olhou a mãe com carinho e continuou – "Por favor, convença-o, é muito importante que os dois estejam lá. Se vocês realmente me amam, compareçam ao jantar."

Narcisa pensou durante alguns instantes até falar:

"Tudo bem. Nós iremos. Mas faço uma exigência."

"Qual?"

"Não entraremos em nenhum local frequentado por trouxas."

Draco riu do comentário e concordou.

Parecia que tudo ia dar certo...

Só Parecia.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

"Papai, o senhor vai ao jantar, certo?" – Ginny perguntou, com a melhor cara de cachorro sem dono que conseguiu fazer.

"Vou, querida." – ele sorriu – "Mas não sei se sua mãe e seus irmãos irão..."

"Eu não irei!" – Rony disse, abrindo a porta com grosseria.

"Ouvindo atrás das portas, Roniquinho?" – Ginny perguntou, com um sorriso sarcástico – "Não preciso da sua presença. Você não fará nenhuma falta."

"Eu irei! E vou matar esse Malfoy!" – Rony gritou, saindo da sala aos berros.

Se dependesse de Rony, tudo daria errado.

Ainda bem que ele não era parte importante nessa história.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

"Então, Draco, falou com eles?"

"Falei com a minha mãe. Ela disse que os dois irão ao jantar."

"Você acha que ela consegue convencer o seu pai?"

"Ela disse que sim. E eu acredito." – Draco sorriu – "E você?"

"Falei com eles... Rony quase teve um infarto, mas meu pai vai convencer a todos. Espero que tudo dê certo." – Ginny disse, abraçando o noivo.

"Eu também." – ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela – "Eu também."

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Quinta-feira.**

**Às 21hs.**

**Num restaurante bruxo do Beco Diagonal.**

"Esses riquinhos pensam que nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para esperá-los!" – Molly disse com raiva.

"Mamãe, eles só estão atrasados um minuto." – Ginny disse, paciente.

"Isso é uma falta de respeito! Se fosse nossa família... ah..."

Um trio de pessoas extremamente loiras entrou no lugar. Um garçom veio atendê-los e após uma conversa rápida, os três foram encaminhados para a enorme mesa nos fundos do estabelecimento.

Toda a família de Ginny estava presente: seus pais, Gui e Fleur, Carlinhos e a esposa, Percy e Penélope, Jorge e a namorada, Rony e Mione. A família toda de Draco também estava presente: Narcisa e Lúcio.

É, os Malfoys estavam em minoria...

"Boa noite." – Draco disse educadamente, quando chegaram à mesa.

Narcisa olhou os ocupantes da mesa com uma expressão de nojo incofundível, enquanto Lúcio nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para eles.

"Como estão as coisas por aqui?" – Draco murmurou no ouvido da noiva, enquanto fingia que lhe dava um beijo.

"Quentes. Se não tomarmos cuidado, vai desandar..." – ela disse em um sussurro.

Durante muito tempo o silêncio tomou conta da maior mesa do restaurante, todos evitavam até se olhar. A primeira palavra pronunciada veio de Draco, logo após as refeições chegarem.

"Então..." – o rapaz disse, incerto.

"Eu não aceito esse casamento!" – Rony gritou, jogando o garfo em cima da mesa.

"Ronald, cala a boca." – Ginny disse, com ódio.

"Eu também não aceito!" – Percy disse – "É uma infâmia esse casamento."

"Infâmia é aceitar uma pobretonazinha como membro permanente da _mui_ digníssima família Malfoy." – Lúcio falou, com raiva.

"Respeite a minha filha!" – Arthur gritou, levantando-se e apontando o dedo para o loiro.

"Não aponte o seu dedo imundo para a minha cara, Weasley." – Lúcio gritou, levantando-se também.

"Querido, não vale a pena sujar as mãos com essa família de assassinos." – Molly disse, tentando conter o marido que avançava para o Malfoy.

"Ora quem fala de assassinato! A algoz da minha pobre irmã Bellatriz." – Narcisa falou.

"Eu deveria ter acabado com você também, magrela desminlinguida." – Molly gritou, com raiva.

E isso foi o bastante para a magrela, digo, Narcisa avançar em Molly e Arthur desferir o primeiro golpe em Lúcio, enquanto Rony, Percy, Jorge, Gui e Carlinhos avançaram em Draco.

As mulheres tentaram acalmar os ânimos, mas quando o fogo Weasley é acendido, não tem que o apague.

Ginny observava aquela cena grotesca com lágrimas nos olhos. Viu seus pais brigando e seus irmãos matando seu noivo. Não tinha jeito, eles nunca se entenderiam.

A garota levantou e apontou a varinha para Lúcio e Arthur e gritou:

"_Expelliarmus_!" – os dois homens voaram em direções opostas.

Depois apontou a varinha para Narcisa e Molly e fez o mesmo. Em seguida, dirigiu sua atenção aos irmãos e com um único feitiço estuporou todos eles.

Ela foi até o corpo inerte de Draco e o abraçou. Sem olhar para mais ninguém e nem se preocupar com o que ainda poderia acontecer, aparatou para o apartamento do casal.

Aquela noite tinha sido um fiasco.

Total.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Draco abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Sentia que um trasgo tinha atropelado seu pobre e frágil corpo escultural. A primeira coisa que viu foi Ginny, sentada a sua frente, cuidando de seus ferimentos.

"Eles me assassinaram." – disse dramático.

Ginny riu um pouco e respondeu, sem encará-lo:

"Eles quase conseguiram isso, mas eu o salvei."

Draco observou as feições da noiva e percebeu que ela não estava bem. Seu rosto estava sério e triste, seus olhos castanhos nunca firmavam contato com os cinzentos dele.

Tinha chegado a hora, mas a moça não sabia como começar.

"Você vai me deixar." – Draco afirmou.

Rápido e, supostamente, indolor.

"Eu acho que é o melhor a ser feito." – ela disse, terminando os feitiços de cura e olhando para o futuro ex-noivo.

"Como? Você acha que o melhor é a separação?"

"Draco, você não viu o que aconteceu." – ela levantou da cama e Draco observou a moça limpando as lágrimas – "Foi a cena mais grotesca que vi em toda a minha vida. Além disso, eles quase te mataram e não vou poder viver assim, com medo que eles te matem."

"Eu não me importo de morrer assim."

"Mas eu me importo. Seria terrível que meus irmãos assassinassem meu marido."

"Eles vão conseguir nos separar, então?"

"Acho que sim." – ela sorriu, um sorriso carregado de tristeza – "Será melhor assim."

"Nada é melhor se não tenho você comigo." – Draco disse, desesperado.

Ela sorriu, mas seus olhos continuaram marejados.

Ginny aproximou-se da cama e o beijou com ardor. O último beijo dos dois. O beijo do adeus. Depois disso, eles nunca mais se veriam.

"Eu te amo." – ela sussurrou e saiu, sem olhar para trás, deixando não um, mas dois corações partidos para sempre.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Sim, esse capítulo é minúsculo. E ele é o antepenúltimo. Suponho que o penúltimo vai ser minúsculo também. Desculpem, mas a fic é assim mesmo, gente!

Vou agilizar as atualizações, ok?

**Agradecimentos:**

Obrigada à todas que mandaram reviews, amo vocês! Obrigada pelo carinho e atenção!

**Jaque Weasley:** Querida, nós podemos nos ver, mas aviso, eu sou de assustar. Então, cuidado. Estou meio lisa (sem dinheiro), mas posso pedir para minha irmã algum dinheiro...assim dá pelo menos para um picolé de 1,20...hahahahahahahahahaha e para a passagem de ônibus (pobreza _mode on_...hahahahahahahahaha). Me fala o que você acha. Beijocas.

**Oraculo:** LooLoo sempre arrogante! Mas eu amo o LooLoo! Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijocas.

**Hinata Weasley:** Tem razão... o Lúcio foi até amável só rachando a cabeça do filho com uma jarra de vinho, ele podia ter jogado um avada, né? Hehehe Beijocas.

**Veronica D.M.:** Menina, que saudade de você nas minhas fics! Hahahaha É, essas famílias são piores do que aquela Soprano...hahahahahaha...Espero que continue lendo e gostando. Beijocas.

**Princesa Chi:** Amiga, ele nem fez muito, mas pense nos tipos de coisas (de cunho sexual) que Narcy teve que fazer para LooLoo, só assim para ela conseguir convencê-lo. Concorda? Hehehehe Beijocas.

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Nossa, vinha me matar? Huahauahuahauahauahaua Morri de medo, hein! Hahahahaahha Saudade de você no msn! Onde você está, muié? Beijocas.

**Caah LisLis:** Ca, pode me mandar review anônima, eu aceito! Hehehehe Você nem sabe que tô pensando em desistir de "felizes para sempre?"... no último capítulo recebi só 5 reviews e tô quase me jogando do batente da minha porta por causa disso! Buá! Não vou sumir, acho que não, embora esteja con vontade! Hunf! Beijocas.

**Yu xD:** Te decepcionei de novo, né, querida??? Sorry, but é o jeito! Hahahahahaha OS capítulos vão ser pequenos, só o útlimo que vai ser grandão...prometo! Beijocas.

**Loh Malfoy:** Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijocas!

**Gaabii:** Sim, eu sei, não li sua fic nova, mas vou ler! Eu estou péssima, sabe, problemas pessoais, por isso ando tão avoada, mas prometo por Fred Weasley e Sirius Black que mandarei reviews! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijocas!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Postei sem seu aval, mas tô com pressa, miga. Beijocas, espero que entenda e não fique chateada.

**Uchihinha Chibi:** Okeijo, sobrinha, vou escrever! Hahahahaha Brincadeira. Espero que continue gostando e lendo! Beijocas.

Feliz Páscoa, pessoas lindas do meu core.

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	9. Depressão

**Capítulo VIII**

"Arthur, eu não sei mais o que fazer." – Molly disse, sentando-se na cadeira de frente ao marido.

"Deixe a menina em paz, Molly." – o homem disse, pousando o Profeta Diário.

"Não posso." – a mulher disse, desesperada – "Ela está aqui há uma semana e não se alimenta, não conversa com ninguém, não dorme..."

"Infelizmente" – Arthur Weasley disse, levantando-se e vestindo a capa de viagem – "não há nada que se possa fazer. A solução para o problema dela é voltar a namorar com o rapaz." – Molly abriu a boca para responder, mas o homem continuou – "Enquanto não aceitarmos isso, ela continuará assim." – ele deu um beijo na bochecha da esposa e aparatou, deixando a mulher perdida em pensamentos cheios de remorso.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

"Draco." – Narcisa chamou, sentando-se na cama do fillho – "Querido, acorda." – ela sacudiu o rapaz e este se mexeu.

O loiro sentou-se na cama e a mulher quase soltou um berro de susto quando viu o rosto do seu amado filho. Draco estava com o rosto esquelético, a pele macilenta e duas olheiras enormes que o deixavam quase irmão gêmo do Tio Chico.

"O que é, mãe?"

"Por que você não se levanta, filho?" – ela disse, tentando conter as lágrimas – "Lilo fez aquele sanduíche que você gosta..."

"Não estou com fome." – o rapaz disse, entediado.

"Querido, você não pode ficar assim para o resto da vida." – Narcisa disse, um tom quase de súplica.

"Se eu não posso mais tê-la, então não quero mais viver." – o rapaz disse e deitou-se novamente, cobrindo-se todo, não dando chance para a mãe incomodá-lo novamente

A loira olhou para o filho e, sem aguentar mais, chorou silenciosamente.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

"Ginny." – Molly falou quando abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou a filha sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando para o ceú.

A ruiva mais nova não respondeu e nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para a mãe. Continuou imóvel.

"Querida, eu trouxe uns sanduíches para você."

"Não quero." – ela disse, seca.

"Você não pode continuar assim, Ginny." – pousou a mão na perna da garota, mas esta se levantou de um pulo, como se o toque da sua genitora causasse repulsa.

"Agora vocês querem me obrigar a comer também?"

"Filha..."

"Eu não quero comer. Não quero dormir. Não quero falar com ninguém. Tudo que peço é que me deixem sozinha, para que eu possa morrer em paz."

"Filha, não diga isso."

Ela dirigiu um olhar cheio de mágoa para a mãe e foi para o banheiro, batendo a porta com força.

Molly pegou a bandeja e a levou, nada adiantava.

Exceto uma coisa.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

"Lúcio, temos que fazer algo."

Narcisa andava de um lado para o outro no escritório da Mansão Malfoy. Seus sapatos caros e finos estavam quase abrindo um buraco no chão cuidadosamente encerado.

"Isso vai passar, Narcisa. Draco está querendo chamar a nossa atenção." – o homem continuou lendo o Profeta Diário, sem se alterar.

"Ele disse que quer morrer, que não tem mais vontade de viver, Lúcio. Isso não é normal." – a mulher falou, aflita – "Talvez seja melhor que aceitemos essa relação. Pense bem, poderia ser pior...pelo menos os Weasleys são sangue-puros."

"Nunca irei aceitar isso. Prefiro vê-lo morto." - o homem disse, na frieza habitual.

Narcisa o observou com os olhos e a boca arregalados. Não conseguia acreditar na grande blasfêmia que o homem acabara de proferir.

"Agora, chega!" – ela gritou e isso fez que Lúcio tirasse os olhos do jornal – "Durante todos esses anos eu acato suas decisões que, por diversas vezes, colocaram em risco a minha vida e a do meu filho, mas agora já chega! Eu não vou admitir que você deixe Draco morrer, como se já não bastasse aquela jarra de vinho dos elfos..."

"Escuta aqui..." – Lúcio começou.

"Escuta aqui você, Lúcio Malfoy!" – ela berrou – "Ou você aceita essa relação, ou então nosso casamento acaba aqui mesmo."

O loirão, digo, o loiro a olhou assustado. Narcisa não era o tipo de mulher que confrotava o marido, ela sempre fora mansa e submissa.

"Narcisa..."

"Decida, Lúcio, porque eu não deixarei meu filho morrer." – e saiu do escritório, deixando o gatão, digo, o homem totalmente sem ação.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Molly olhou para o pergaminho em branco e deu um suspiro resignado.

Só havia aquele jeito.

E somente muito amor pela filha explicava o que estava prestes a fazer.

Molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro e escreveu:

"_Precisamos conversar._

_Sobre eles._

_Amanhã, um almoço naquele mesmo restaurante. Às 12hs._

_M. Weasley."_

Enrolou o pergaminho e o lacrou com um feitiço. Depois o amarrou à pata de Pichitinho e entregou tudo nas mãos dos deuses.

Agora era só esperar a resposta.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Narcisa andava de um lado para outro do quarto, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar o filho.

Foi arrancada desses pensamentos com um barulhinho vindo da janela. Viu uma coruja minúscula carregando o pergaminho, abriu-o e após ler, sorriu.

Pegou a pena e escreveu no verso do mesmo pergaminho:

"_Estarei lá._

_N. Malfoy."_

Agora era só esperar e torcer para que Weasleys tivessem mais neurônios do que Malfoys.

Quer dizer, que tivessem mais criatividade para planos do que ela tinha...

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

As duas se encontraram na porta do restaurante. Uma analisou a outra da cabeça até os pés com uma expressão superior no rosto.

"Vamos entrar?" – Molly perguntou, o negócio é que já estava cansada de dirigir olhares maldosos para a outra.

"Claro." – Narcisa respondeu e entrou na frente da outra.

O garçom acompanhou as duas e depois de anotar os pedidos saiu.

"Então, Weasley, o que você tem em mente?"

"Os dois precisam voltar. Ou isso ou então Ginny irá..." – Molly não conseguiu terminar a frase.

"Meu Draco está péssimo também." – Narcisa disse chorando – "Ele está definhando..."

As mulheres abriram o berreiro, digo, choraram e somente depois que se acalmaram conseguiram pensar em algo para fazer.

Mas aí vocês só vão saber no próximo capítulo!

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos seaprem**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Gostaram do final? Hahahahahahahaha

O último capítulo não demora, prometo!

Agradeço a todas que mandaram reviews: Uchihinha Chibi, Jaque Weasley, Hinata Weasley, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Oraculo, Yu xD, Caah LisLis, Barbara Malfoy Cullen, Gaabii, Alessandra M.P., Misty Weasley Malfoy.

Daqui para o fim de semana chega o último capítulo.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	10. O Fim

**Capítulo IX**

_No dia seguinte..._

"Você acha que vai dar certo?" – Narcisa perguntou um pouco nervosa.

"Tenho certeza." – Molly sorriu.

As duas se abraçaram e desejaram sorte uma para outra.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Draco tinha os olhos fixos na parede do quarto. O ambiente estava imerso no profundo breu, o rapaz não sabia se era dia ou se era noite, tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Não tinha ideia de quantos dias estava separado de Ginny, mas sabia que era uma eternidade, e se perguntava quando o seu sofrimento chegaria ao fim.

Ignorou a batida na porta, já tinha pedido à mãe que não o incomodasse mais, não adiantava, Narcisa era insistente.

"Draco?" – uma voz feminina, diferente da voz de Narcisa, disse.

O rapaz olhou para a porta e viu Pansy, acompanhada por Blaise.

"Ele está vivo, Blaise." – a moça disse com um sorriso.

Os dois entraram no quarto e se preocuparam em escancarar as janelas, os raios intensos do sol quase queimaram a retina do loiro.

"Meu Merlim, que cheiro estranho." – Pansy disse, olhando o quarto com uma cara de nojo.

"Acho que é o Draco." – Blaise observou com um sorriso de escárnio – "Passou do prazo de validade."

"Puxa vida, Draco!" – Pansy exclamou com a mão no nariz – "Faz quanto tempo que você não toma banho?"

"Por que vocês estão aqui?" – o rapaz respondeu, não se importando com as piadinhas a respeito do seu cheiro. Ele estava mesmo sem tomar banho, e daí?

"Viemos saber como você está." – Pansy disse. O loiro percebeu que a morena mantinha uma mão no nariz e a outra dentro do casaco, mas não deu muita importância a isso.

"Ela mandou vocês aqui." – Draco afirmou, olhando de uma cara culpada para outra.

"É, você acertou. Narcisa nos mandou aqui." – Blaise disse – "Ela está preocupada e nós também."

"Já falei. Minha vida não tem mais graça se não posso viver com ela." – o loiro repetiu isso tantas vezes, que já estava ficando monótono.

"Sei..." – Pansy disse pensativa. Uma mão no nariz e a outra dentro do casaco. – "E por isso você resolveu matar os outros exalando esse cheiro terrível?"

"Parkinson..." – Draco começou.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy." – a moça disse séria – "Nós viemos aqui para ajudar, mas já que você não quer..."

"É, eu não quero." – ele respondeu grosseiro – "Agora saiam!" – gritou, ou pelo menos tentou gritar.

"Já que você não quer por bem, então vai por mal." – Pansy tirou mão de dentro do casaco e ele notou que ela empunhava a varinha. O rapaz tentou ser rápido, ainda esticou o braço para a mesinha de cabeceira, mas Pansy estava muito mais bem nutrida do que ele – "_Estupefaça_!"

E Draco caiu em sono profundo...

A paz eterna...

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Ginny, sentada no parapeito da janela, olhava o céu azul e límpido, pensando em como Draco estaria. Será que ele sentia saudade? Ele estava bem? Estava com outra? Quem era a lambisgóia?

Foi arrancada desses pensamentos pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta. Não olhou, já sabia que era sua mãe, com mais uma bandeja cheia de comida que ela recusaria.

"Ginny!" – uma voz sonhadora disse e a garota se virou, quase caindo no processo.

Viu Luna e Harry, parados na porta, sorrindo para ela.

Sem aguentar mais, correu para os amigos e abraçou os dois, enquanto deixava o choro lavar seu rosto cansado. Durante minutos tudo o que se podia ouvir era o choro dela, até que o pranto cessou e o silêncio veio, sendo quebrado algum tempo depois.

"Ginny, como você está?" – Harry perguntou, observando a aparência debilitada da amiga.

"Na medida do possível... estou bem." – ela tentou sorrir, mas tudo que conseguiu foi algo parecido com uma careta de dor.

"Você está se alimentando?" – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

"Não sinto fome, Harry." – a moça disse.

"Você tem que se cuidar, amiga." – Luna falou, tirou uma garrafinha de dentro da bolsa, e entregou à Ginny – "Tome esse suco de abóbora, vai te fazer bem."

Ginny conseguia ser grosseira com a mãe (principalmente porque a culpava pelo seu sofrimento), mas não poderia agir assim com Luna, ainda mais ela estando grávida de sete meses.

A moça tomou todo o conteúdo da garrafa de um só gole e, de repente, sentiu o corpo ficando mole. Olhou para os amigos e tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu.

"Não fique chateada." – Luna falou, sorrindo.

"É para o seu bem." – Harry disse e isso foi a última coisa que ela ouviu.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Draco abriu os olhos rapidamente. De novo encontrava-se imerso no mais profundo breu. Julgando estar em seu quarto, na sua caminha macia, o rapaz se virou, mas logo percebeu que aquele lugar em que seu belo corpo estava era duro, frio e empoeirado. Não poderia ser o seu quarto. Tateou o lugar em que estava e logo percebeu que estava no chão. Com dificuldade, levantou-se e tentou encontrar uma luz que o guiasse para fora daquela completa escuridão.

Até que topou em algo.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Ginny deu um grito quando sentiu seu corpo ser chutado.

Olhou para os lados, mas não viu nada. Estava tudo escuro e só Merlim sabia o quanto ela tinha pavor de escuridão. Tateou o espaço ao seu redor durante alguns minutos até ouvir um grito.

"Arre!"

Deu um cutucão na coisa que berrava e ouviu, novamente:

"Ai! Que negócio é esse?"

"Quem é você?" – ela perguntou, aflita, enquanto tentava se levantar, mas por alguma razão sua roupa estava pesada demais.

Houve uma pausa, até a voz masculina perguntar:

"Ginny?"

O coração dela acelerou automaticamente.

Era seu apelido, todo mundo a chamava assim, mas só uma pessoa conseguia dizê-lo de maneira tão doce.

"Draco?" – perguntou, um nó no peito.

"Sim, sou eu."

Ela tateou o escuro, até encontrá-lo novamente.

E então as luzes foram acesas.

Ou os archotes.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Eles nem fecharam os olhos quando a claridade intensa golpeou seus olhos já tão acostumados ao escuro. Estavam presos no olhar um do outro.

Draco ergueu uma mão e acariciou o rosto da moça. Todos aqueles dias sem vê-la, acreditava que ela era linda, mas fora injusto. Ginny era muito mais do que isso.

Ela segurou o rosto dele e o observou atentamente. Ele estava bastante abatido, mas continuava bonito.

Sem conseguir mais se conter, Draco juntou os lábios dos dois em um beijo cheio de paixão e saudade. Quando se afastaram, o rapaz falou:

"Senti tanto sua falta."

"Eu também." – ela disse e o abraçou com força.

Passaram muitos minutos até que o silêncio fosse quebrado novamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – ela perguntou, sem soltá-lo.

"Não sei." – o rapaz disse – "A última coisa que lembro é de Pansy me estuporando. E você?"

"Também não sei. Só me lembro de beber um suco que a Luna me deu e depois, dormi."

Os dois se olharam e somente nesse momento preocuparam-se em observar o lugar em que estavam. Era um salão de festas, todo decorado com faixas brancas e prateadas. Havia inúmeras mesas no local, além de um palco e mesas cheias de comida.

Ginny olhou para o rapaz, precisamente para o seu corpo, e o viu vestindo um fino traje de gala preto, que o deixava muito elegante.

Draco, por sua vez, olhou para a roupa da moça e viu que ela trajava um vestido branco, tomara-que-caia, com a saia em tule. Ou seja, um vestido de noiva. Além disso, ela tinha um véu na cabeça (só para ter certeza de que realmente era um traje de noiva).

"Ah... vejo que já acordaram." – uma voz disse ao fundo.

Os dois olharam para a dona da voz e viram Narcisa e Molly andando na direção deles.

"Olha, Molly, eles estão lindos!" – a Sra. Malfoy disse, feliz.

"Eu sei!" – a outra disse, sorrindo.

Os dois se olharam, surpresos.

"Desde quando vocês são amigas?" – Draco perguntou.

"É... por quanto tempo nós dormimos?" – Ginny disse confusa.

"Nós já resolvemos nossas diferenças." – Molly esclareceu – "Percebemos que o mais importante para nós é a felicidade dos nossos filhos."

"O papai sabe?" – Draco perguntou para a mãe.

"Sim." – a mulher disse com uma cara de desgosto – "Ele já aceitou."

"E o meu pai? E meus irmãos?" – a ruiva perguntou para a mãe.

"Todos concordaram, querida."

"Certo..." – Ginny disse ainda confusa – "E por que nós estamos vestidos assim?"

"Ah, querida!" – Narcisa falou animada – "Vocês vão casar!"

"O QUÊ?" – os noivos falaram juntos.

"Por que? Vocês não querem mais?" – Molly perguntou, preocupada.

"Claro que queremos!" – falaram juntos, de novo.

"Mas... então... então está tudo bem para todos? Inclusive para papai e Lúcio?"

"Sim... já cuidamos deles, queridos." – Narcisa disse, sorrindo – "Agora vamos, a cerimônia já vai começar." – e saiu empurrando Ginny, enquanto Molly se encarregava de Draco.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

Ginny não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Era como se o sol tivesse desaparecido por semanas e só agora tivesse retornado. Sentia-se radiante. Poderia cantar para o mundo ouvir, mas não ia fazer isso, tinha pena dos ouvidos alheios.

"Você está ótima!" – Hermione disse, terminando de ajeitar o véu da noiva.

Ela olhou para o espelho e teve que concordar com a amiga. O seu rosto estava mais rosado e saudável do que estivera poucas horas antes.

Virou-se para as mulheres que estavam no quarto: Hermione, Luna e Pansy.

"Isso está acontecendo mesmo?" – perguntou para as amigas.

"Claro que está!" – Luna respondeu, sorrindo.

"Merlim... Alguém me belisca." – Pansy obedeceu à essa ordem – "Arre! Não precisava ser com tanta força!"

As quatro riram e então a porta foi aberta.

"Já está pronta, querida?" – Narcisa perguntou.

"Sim, Sra. Malfoy."

"Ah, me chame de Narcisa. Afinal seremos parentes a partir de hoje." – a loira disse, sorrindo – "Vamos, Draco está quase infartando."

Elas saíram do quarto juntas e assim foram até a porta do salão, onde Arthur esperava a filha com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer a noiva chorar. Molly entregou o buquê de rosas vermelhas à filha e entrou no lugar junto com Narcisa e as outras.

"Você está bem?" – O Sr. Weasley perguntou, ofereçendo o braço à filha.

"Estou ótima." – ela sorriu, mas as lágrimas continuavam saindo – "Obrigada."

O homem sorriu e então as portas do salão foram abertas no mesmo instante em que a marcha nupcial foi iniciada.

Pai e filha andaram pelo tapete vermelho em direção ao lugar em que Draco e o cerimonialista estavam. Os noivos olharam-se e sorriram. Era tão surreal tudo que estava acontecendo que Ginny quase desmaiou quando viu Draco tão bonito naquele traje. Já o rapaz acreditava que era impossível ter uma noiva mais deslumbrante.

Arthur entregou a filha ao genro e, então, a cerimônia foi iniciada. O cerimonialista falou sobre a importância do casamento e felicitou os noivos pelo matrimônio. Logo depois, iniciou as perguntas:

"Draco Lúcio Malfoy, você aceita, de livre e espontânea vontade, Ginevra Molly Weasley, como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?"

"Aceito." – disse olhando para Ginny, enquanto colocava a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo dela.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita, de livre e espontânea vontade, Draco Lúcio Malfoy, como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?"

"Aceito." – disse, encarando o noivo, colocando a aliança no dedo dele.

"Se alguém tiver algo contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre." – o homem disse e alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio, ouviram um murmúrio vindo de Lúcio Malfoy e de Ronald Weasley, mas logo eles se calaram e o homem continuou – "Pelo poder a mim conferido, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Os dois aproximaram-se e juntaram os lábios em um beijo cheio de saudade e alegria e um pouco mais entusiasmado do que o normal, o que arrancou aplausos dos convidados.

A união estava selada para sempre.

**#**

**Até que nossos parentes nos separem**

**#**

_Três anos depois..._

Ginny observava o jardim com atenção. Era um típico dia de domingo e toda a família estava reunida, ou seja, toda a família Weasley (Arthur, Molly, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Jorge, Ronald, além de suas respectivas esposas e filhos), a família Malfoy (Narcisa e Lúcio) e os agregados (Harry, Pansy, Luna, Zabini e seus filhos).

Então imagine que a casa estava CHEIA e crianças corriam pelo jardim, enquanto os adultos conversavam animados na parte interna da casa.

O olhar da ruiva estava voltado para duas pessoas: Arthur Weasley e Matthew Weasley Malfoy, seu filho, que agora tinha dois anos.

"Vô! Qué calo!" – o garoto loiro de orbes castanhas disse ao homem.

Arthur entregou o carrinho de madeira que ele mesmo fizera para o neto quando uma figura imponente e loira se colocou na frente dos dois.

"Matthew, venha comigo. Tenho uma coisa para te dar."

"Ele não vai, Malfoy. Matt está comigo." – Arthur falou, furioso.

"Não o chame de Matt!" – o loirão, digo, o loiro disse ultrajado – "Meu neto, um legítimo Malfoy, não possui apelidos imbecis." – e puxou o menino para si.

"Ah, mas não mesmo!" – o ruivo disse, puxando o outro braço do garotinho, que ria, animado, pensando que aquilo tratava-se de uma brincadeira e não de uma batalha.

Ficaram nesse puxa-puxa durantes alguns minutos, Ginny já estava indo lá, quando Narcisa e Molly resolveram o caso levando o garotinho para dentro da casa.

Lúcio e Arthur se olharam furiosos até que o ruivo colocou a mão no bolso das vestes, Malfoy estava se preparando para o duelo quando viu o que o outro tinha tirado de lá.

"Um xadrez bruxo?"

"Sim... sabe jogar, Malfoy?" – Arthur perguntou, uma leve pitada de desafio na sua voz.

O outro encarou o inimigo e deu um sorriso sexy, digo, sarcástico ao dizer:

"Olhe e aprenda."

Os dois iniciaram uma batalha, quer dizer, uma partida de xadrez bruxo que não teria hora para acabar.

"Achei você." – Draco disse, próximo ao ouvido da esposa – "Eles estavam brigando?" – perguntou, abraçando a mulher por trás. (N.A.: Por favor, sem pensamentos maldosos...hihi)

"Sim." – Ginny respondeu, no momento em que Lúcio gritava "Ladrão! Adorador de trouxas! Calúnia!"

"Suspeito que o passatempo preferido dos dois seja brigar." – o rapaz disse, rindo.

Ouviram Arthur esbravejar "Comensal! Trapaceiro! Oxigenado!"

"Tenho certeza disso." – a ruiva falou, vendo os homens apontarem os dedos indicadores e falarem alguns insultos.

"Vai piorar quando quiserem escolher o nome dela." – Draco passou a mão na barriga proeminente de seis meses de gestação da esposa.

"Nós vamos escolher um terceiro nome." – Ginny disse – "Mamãe e Narcisa estão tentando chegar a um acordo."

"O nome que ele escolheu" – disse referindo-se a Lúcio – "É bonito. Ariadne."

"O do meu pai também é. Isabella." – a ruiva falou, cansada – "Mas combinamos que não entraríamos mais em conflito por causa deles, lembra?"

Draco concordou e os dois continuaram observando a briga dos pais. Não valia a pena brigar por causa deles, já tinham ficado separados tempo suficiente para aprenderem essa lição: o amor deles deveria ser superior a tudo e nada, nem ninguém, poderia separá-los.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Ê que finalzinho xoxo! Gente, eu tinha imaginado um final glamouroso (como se escreve esse troço, Chun-Chun?), mas isso foi há 1 ano, quando tive a ideia da fic e agora, né, já esqueci. Hahahahaha

Espero que tenham gostado desta fic. Confesso que esperava mais dela, but... whatever...

Agradeço, from the bottom of my heart, por todas as pessoas foférrimas que me mandaram uma reviewzinha. Vocês podem até não saber, mas as reviews são uma forma de apoio para mim, são elas que me ajudam a não desistir das fanfics. (sim, agora vcs deixam de mandar para se livrarem da doidenha aque, neh... hehehehe)

Beijocas para: **Alessandra. M.P., baa-julia m., Bella Ryddle, Giih, Gutti, Loh Malfoy, Mandikinha Weasley, Miss Funny, Uchihinha Chibi, SallyRide, Thaty, Vaamp Malfoy, Yu xD, Yuminha_. **

Beijos especiais para:

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen** (minha querida! Sempre me dá forças! Beijocas).

**Caah LisLis** (sempre me manda review e me dá forças tb! Beijocas).

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy** (minha beta-reader, minha amiga e minha bambesha preferida! Beijos e obrigada por me apoiar nos meus projetos toscos...hahahahaha).

**Gaabii. **

**Hinata Weasley. **

**Jane Alves.**

**Jaque Weasley** (com suas reviews loucas sempre me faz rir! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, beijocas).

**Misty Weasley Malfoy** (minha querida amiga, obrigada pela força e carinho! Beijocas!).

**Oraculo. **

**Princesa Chi. **

**Veronica D.M. **

Muito Obrigada por tudo e até a próxima atualização (Verão Maroto).

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**N.B.B.: **Ai que emotion!!! *__* Adoro finais felizes!! Fico tão empolgada!! Sério, eu amei o casamento!! Foi lindo!! Principalmente a parte em que a Pansy beliscou a Ginny!!! Hahahahaha!!! Como sou má... E glamouroso tem esse u, do glamour!!! Hahahahaha!!! Rimou, mas ficou péssimo!! Bom, Até onde eu sei, é assim!! ;P

Bom, pessoas lindas que leem, que comentam, que amam essa fic mára, não se esqueçam de deixar review e fazer tia Manu super-hiper-mega-dumper-blaster feliz, ok?? :D Ela merece!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	11. AVISO 25072012

AVISO

OLÁ, QUERIDOS LEITORES. INFELIZMENTE, NÃO ESTOU AQUI PARA POSTAR MAIS UM NOVO CAPÍTULO, APENAS PARA RESPONDER UMA REVIEW QUE RECEBI HOJE.

**A:** NÃO ENTENDA MAL, MAS NÃO AUTORIZO A REPRODUÇÃO EM PARTE OU TOTAL DE NENHUMA DAS MINHAS FANFICS. EU SEI QUE OS PERSONAGENS NEM SÃO MEUS, JÁ QUE FAZEM PARTE DO MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER E POR ISSO PERTENCEM À J.K. ROWLING, MAS O DESENVOLVIMENTO DA ESTÓRIA, ASSIM COMO ALGUNS DETALHES FORAM MEUS E PASSEI MESES PENSANDO COM TODO CARINHO COMO PODERIA FAZER UMA FANFIC QUE FOSSE BACANA DE LER, QUE TIVESSE ROMANCE, MAS TAMBÉM FIZESSE OS LEITORES RIR. SE VOCÊ RE-PUBLICAR MINHA FIC, MESMO ME DANDO OS CRÉDITOS, VOU FICAR MUITO TRISTE, POR ISSO PEÇO QUE NÃO FAÇA ISSO. SE GOSTOU MESMO, RECOMENDE-A PARA SEUS AMIGOS, MAS NÃO COPIE. SE QUISER FALAR COMIGO DIRETAMENTE, MEU TWITTER: adonzela MEU FACEBOOK: www . facebook realmanublack MEU EMAIL: eafreis gmail . com

(JUNTA OS ESPAÇOS, OK?)

É ISSO GENTE. DESCULPA O CAPS, MAS NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO VIU? SÓ QUERIA DESTACAR BEM.

AGRADEÇO A TODAS AS REVIEWS QUE RECEBI. VOCÊS SÃO ÓTIMOS.

BEIJOS,

MANU BLACK


End file.
